Sing for me
by sweet-aries
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: Antes de que hubiera un Sinsajo, mucho antes de que hubiera una chica en llamas, había una chica de la ciudad enamorada de un chico de la Veta. La historia del Sr. y la Sra. Everdeen.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío. Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Colllins y la historia a HalfHope. A mí solo me pertenece la traducción.**

* * *

_Prólogo_

_Se ha ido._

_Después de haberlo dejado todo, podrías pensar que por lo menos podría quedarme con el motivo por el cual lo abandoné todo. Mis amigos, familia, riqueza, prestigio, una vida fácil, todo eso se fue tan pronto como tosté ese pan. Lo hice por él, y lo haría una y otra vez, unas mil veces más. Mis dieciséis años como su esposa fueron los mejores de mi vida, porque lo tenía a mi lado._

_¿Entonces, cómo se pudo haber ido, después de todo lo que he sacrificado? ¿Cómo fue que pasamos nuestra última noche juntos, nuestro último beso, nuestra última cena? Había sido como un día más. Pero sucedió de todos modos, y un día común y corriente se volvió el peor de toda mi vida._

_Vacío. Eso es todo lo que siento. __Una complete falta de voluntad. Me pierdo en el aire porque él hizo lo mismo. Pero ya no lo hará nunca más. Se ha ido._

_Para siempre._

_El eco de esas palabras es demasiado aterrador, tan escalofriante, tiemblo y me arropo lo más que puedo con mis sábanas. Pero no siento calor. Él ya no está aquí para protegerme del frío._

_Se ha ido._

_Ni siquiera puedo llorar. No puedo hacer nada excepto yacer aquí. Espero a que regrese a casa. Espero algún sonido, un suspiro, una melodía. Nada._

_No soy nada._

* * *

_**N/T**  
_**¡Hola a todos!  
Y así comenzamos otra historia, esta vez, enfocada en la historia de los padres de Katniss. Interesante, ¿no lo creen?**

Ya saben: dudas, consultas, comentarios, saludos, críticas (ya sea con el estilo al escribir o algúna otra cosa), caritas felices o si simplemente quieren alegrarme el día con alguna graciosa anécdota (de preferencia con relación al capítulo o al fandom de THG, aunque acepto todo tipo de anécdotas), no duden en dejar un review.

Au revoir!

XOXO,

**Sweet-aries.**


	2. Capítulo 1: Golosinas

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío. Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Colllins y la historia a HalfHope. A mí solo me pertenece la traducción.**

* * *

Capítulo uno

Golosinas.

- Mira lo que conseguimos, -Margaret suelta una risita mientras nos juntamos para el almuerzo. Bajo la mirada hacia sus manos y veo una bolsa con franjas rojas y blancas, de la tienda de dulces de sus padres.

Sonrío-. Pero sabes lo que eso significa.

- Las esconderemos entonces, -me asegura Maysilee, dando palmaditas en mi mano-. Ella no recibirá ni un solo bocado.

- Ella puede olerlos, lo juro, -les susurro, y ellas sueltan unas risitas.

Nos sentamos en la mesa solo nosotras, lejos del grupo normal de chicos con los que siempre nos sentamos. Pero Margaret y Maysilee no pudieron conseguir dulces suficientes en una sola vez para todos nuestros amigos, y es por eso que nos aislamos del grupo por esta vez.

Margaret me pasa un caramelo de menta que rápidamente coloco en mi boca. Su sabor frío se disuelve fácilmente a través de mi lengua.

Rudy Olsen se aproxima a nosotras, algo que supongo, es de esperarse. Nos miramos entre nosotras, disgustadas. Siempre que Margaret y Maysilee traen golosinas, ella exige que le inviten uno. Cuando tenemos suficientes como para repartir en nuestro grupo, ella se abalanza sobre ellos y se queda con la mejor parte. Rudy Olsen debería de haber nacido en la Veta, para que no sea tan pretenciosa como para ir cogiendo cosas de los demás. Esos chicos de la Veta rara vez aceptan algo que les ofrecen, y si lo hacen, siempre devuelven el favor. Le haría bien a Rudy aprender de ellos.

- Así que, ¿han traído lago para compartir? –pregunta Rudy, mirando la bolsa en la mano de Maysilee.

- Disculpa, pero ya terminamos, -contesta Maysilee.

- Entonces déjame tirar la bolsa a la basura, -Rudy estira su pequeña mano glotona. Sabe que aún quedan algunos, de alguna manera lo sabe, si no, no se hubiera ofrecido.

- No es necesario, -le contestó tajantemente.

- Insisto.

Maysilee se pone de pie-. No.

Rudy intenta hacer que baje su mirada, pero se gira y se va. Maysilee es la única de nosotras, y realmente de todos, que puede enfrentarse a ella. Vuelve a sentarse con nosotras con aire de suficiencia y coge su segundo caramelo de menta mientras Rudy la mira amenazante. También tomo un segundo caramelo, aunque no hago mucho alarde de ello.

- Me siento mal por el pobre de Kelton Mellark, -remarca Margaret.

- ¿Por qué? –pregunto, confundida.

- Rudy está tras él y la panadería que va a heredar, -me explica Margaret-. Supongo que se imagina llenando su boca con todos sus pasteles si es que se casan.

- No si tu madre dice algo al respecto, -Maysilee sonríe, dándome un suave codazo en el brazo.

Oh, sí. Mi madre solo dice cosas increíbles sobre el hijo del panadero. Él es agradable, pero muy callado. Nunca supe qué hablar con él. Aunque el silencio no lo molestaba tanto como a mí.

- Es algo bueno que ustedes dos no tengan un hermano, -les digo, ignorando la referencia de mi madre como casamentera-. O si no ella estaría tras él.

- Oh, igual sería capaz de ahuyentarla, -Maysilee sonríe.

Me río, llena de regocijo-. Me encantaría ver eso.

Seguimos comiendo nuestro almuerzo de siempre, y como hago de vez en cuando, miro a mis compañeros que no tienen nada. Los chicos de la Veta.

Constantemente agradezco que haya nacido en la ciudad. ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? La Veta parecía ser un lugar terrorífico. Todos los padres regresaban a sus casas negros por el polvo del carbón y tosiendo terriblemente, donde los esperaba una escasa cena que los dejaba hambrientos. Eran terriblemente delgados y no lucían sanos.

Solo había una persona que, cuando la ves, parece ser la excepción. Es dos años mayor que yo, alto y de espalda ancha. Solo su piel aceitunada, denso cabello oscuro, y ojos plateados lo delataban como un habitante de la Veta. Por supuesto, yo sabía por qué estaba en forma. Su padre y él van al bosque, donde cazan y recolectan plantas. Los agentes de paz no saben de eso, y la mayoría de gente en la escuela tampoco, pero hay una planta en particular que mi padre les compra, así también como conejo a veces. Para una chica de la Veta, él era el tipo de persona que sería un buen esposo.

Phoenix Everdeen.

Siempre lo he notado. No sé por qué, exactamente. Es apuesto, incluso las chicas de la ciudad lo admiten aunque todas se estremezcan con la sola idea de estar con él debido a su condición. Pero es que hay… algo ahí, algo que los otros chicos no tienen. No sabría cómo decirlo, pero sabía que siempre permanecería inclasificable. Una chica de la ciudad no puede estar con un chico de la Veta. Así que no debería querer conocerlo.

Pero aún así lo quería conocer.


	3. Capítulo 2: La primera canción

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío. Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Colllins y la historia a HalfHope. A mí solo me pertenece la traducción.**

* * *

Capítulo dos

La primera canción.

Pasé mi domingo en la tienda, mezclando unos bálsamos que vendemos y usamos con aquellos que necesitan nuestra ayuda. Por la ventana, pude ver a un grupo de gente reuniéndose mientras alguien era arrastrado hacia el poste de los azotes. Hice una mueca, odiando a los agentes de la paz. He visto a bastantes victimas ser azotadas y he ayudado con su recuperación. Eso era lo peor. Cuando alguien había sido colocado en el cepo y tenía las manos, el cuello y los tobillos hinchados, era fácil. Pero cuando les caía algún latigazo y les abría la piel, la visión es horrorosa, a pesar que haya aprendido a mantener una postura calmada.

No puedo saber quién es, solo que es un hombre, probablemente de la Veta. Me hace sentir mal, porque sé que no será capaz de venir aquí para que cerremos sus heridas.

Pero sigo mirando a través de la ventana de vez en cuando, para ver qué está sucediendo. La multitud es tal que solo puedo ver el látigo elevarse y caer. Eventualmente, se detiene, y puedo ver a la multitud alejarse mientras que los amigos o familia del desafortunado se lo llevan.

Para mi sorpresa, se dirigen a nuestra tienda.

La persona que fue azotada era el Sr. Everdeen. Su hijo Phoenix y Haymitch Abernathy son quienes lo cargan.

Mi padre se acerca rápidamente a auxiliarlo, colocando al Sr. Everdeen sobre el mostrador. Retrocedo un poco, observando la expresión afligida de su hijo.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer? –pregunta Phoenix, desesperado.

- ¿Cuánto dinero tienes? –contesta mi padre inmediatamente, mirando por encima de la condición del Sr. Everdeen, la cual no es la peor que haya visto.

Phoenix le dice la cantidad, y mi padre sacude su cabeza-. No es suficiente, hijo. Lo siento.

- Puedo pagarle la diferencia luego, -le asegura Phoenix.

- No te puedo dejar pagar por partes, ni tampoco a los demás, -le explica mi padre-. Y si dejo que la gente lo haga, no pagarán lo que deben. Lo siento, pero así son las cosas.

He visto a mi padre rechazar a varias personas. Siempre he visto su punto de vista. No somos una caridad, sino un negocio. También tenemos que comer. Pero al ver el rostro de Phoenix, una extraña mezcla de ira, determinación y tristeza, casi hace que odie a mi padre por su dura actitud. ¡El Sr. Everdeen está sufriendo! ¿Es que mi padre no podía tener algo de compasión?

- Por favor, -murmura el Sr. Everdeen con fervor, hablando por primera vez.

Mi padre solo sacude su cabeza.

- ¿Acaso el Sr. Everdeen no le da las plantas que usted usa en sus bálsamos? –lo reta Haymitch-. Estoy seguro que puede hacerle un descuento.

- Claro, plantas por las que yo _pago _dinero, -mi padre lo calla-. Ahora sáquenlo de mi tienda para que puedan entrar otros clientes.

Haymitch, enojado, da un paso adelante hacia mi padre, quien ya se ha volteado, pero Phoenix lo detiene poniendo una mano en su pecho. Intercambian una mirada, levantan al Sr. Everdeen y se van.

Los veo mientras dejan la plaza. He terminado mi bálsamo. Lo coloco en el lugar donde colocamos las otras medicinas. Mientras estoy en el almacén, veo lo que usamos para los latigazos. Llena de nervios, miro por sobre mi hombro y coloco el pequeño jarrón en mi bolsillo.

- Padre, -digo- ¿Puedo ir donde Margaret y Maysilee? Ya terminé mis deberes.

Mi padre me sonríe amablemente-. Adelante. Diviértete.

Salgo de la tienda y busco la calle que sé que los debería de llevar de vuelta a la Veta. Ya que los dos tienen que cargarlo, sé que puedo alcanzarlos antes que desaparezcan por los caminos desconocidos del Distrito 12, por los cuales nunca he recorrido.

Los veo más adelante y acelero mi paso.

- ¡Phoenix!, -lo llamo-. ¡Espera!

Voltea, extrañado de verme. Sé que mi cabello rubio, tez clara y ojos azules deben de estar fuera de lugar en el área más pobre del Distrito, sobretodo ya que soy la hija del hombre que cruelmente rechazó ayudar a su padre.

- ¿Sí? –pregunta tentativamente.

- Puedo ayudar a tu padre, -le digo.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? –me pregunta Haymitch-. Dudo que sepas lo que estás haciendo.

- Quince, -digo, indignada-. Casi dieciséis. Y sé lo que hago. He ayudado a mi padre antes. Y de igual forma, lo que puedo hacer es más de lo que ustedes saben.

- Haymitch, no seas tan mordaz, -me defiende Phoenix-. Claro, este… Disculpa, pero no sé tu nombre.

Me ruborizo, avergonzada. ¿Cómo es posible que yo, una chica de la ciudad, sepa su nombre, un chico de la Veta, y aún así él no sepa quién soy?

- Me llamo Ruth, -le contesto.

- Ruth, -dice Phoenix, como si lo saboreara con su lengua-. Está bien, pero, ¿cuánto quieres?

- Nada, -le respondo.

- Espera un segundo, -dice Haymitch-. Tu padre acaba de rechazarnos. ¿Estás segura que no quieres curarlo y pedirnos luego alguna suma ridícula? ¿Y mandarnos nuevamente a los agentes de la paz?

- ¡No!, -exclamo. Este chico siempre piensa lo peor de los demás, ¿o no?- Solo quiero ayudar. Mi padre ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí.

- Podemos quedar en algo más tarde, -dice Phoenix-. Pero quiero que sanes a mi padre.

- Entonces, vamos, -digo, impaciente.

Es un largo camino hacia la casa de los Everdeen con los dos chicos cargando al señor todo el recorrido. En todos mis años viviendo aquí, no puedo recordar alguna vez que haya caminado por la Veta. Toda mi vida he permanecido en la ciudad y luego en la escuela. He visto las casas a lo lejos, pero se ven peor de cerca.

La casa de ellos es pequeña. La cocina y la sala son una sola. Hay una cama en la esquina y dos puertas, llevando a quién sabe dónde. Pero eso es todo lo que hay.

Ellos colocan al Sr. Everdeen sobre la mesa, y veo con lo que tengo que trabajar. Deseo que la nevada hubiera durado un poco más. Ahora solo queda nieve marrón medio derretida, nada con lo que pueda trabajar. Pido un poco de agua y Phoenix se va a traerla. Tienen que bombear su agua, mientras que yo solo tengo que girar un caño.

Una vez que tengo el agua comienzo a limpiar la herida lo mejor que puedo. Lo mejor es que la mayoría de su piel está en su lugar, solo un poco fue desprendida. Trabajo primero con esa parta, limpiando la herida y untando el bálsamo.

Los latigazos, al final, no fueron tan fuertes. El Sr. Everdeen no se ha quejado para nada. Creo que yo estaría llorando como un bebé si tuviera que pasar por lo mismo.

Me doy cuenta que debí haber traído algunas vendas, pero Phoenix me extiende unas cuantas. Lucen como si hubieran sido utilizadas varias veces, pero es mejor que nada, y los Everdeens no se están quejando. Así que las uso para envolver las heridas.

- Eso es todo lo que puedo hacer, -admito, mordiendo mi labio-. Solo, no dejen que haga movimientos bruscos.

- Tiene que ir a trabajar a las minas mañana, -dice Haymitch, enfadado.

Arrugo mi frente, haciendo una mueca-. ¿No puede decir que está enfermo?

Haymitch y Phoenix intercambian miradas. Me siento ignorante ante esa mirada, como si tuviera la mentalidad de una niña.

- Ellos castigan las faltas al trabajo con… un latigazo, -Phoenix me cuenta-. Y no dan ningún tiempo a aquellos que han sido castigados.

- Oh. No tenía idea, -digo, sintiéndome estúpida.

- Por supuesto que no sabías, -Haymitch me contesta.

No puedo decir que me sienta mejor con ese comentario, pero Phoenix lo mira de forma incrédula, y eso hace que me sienta mejor.

- Está bien, ¿por qué no te acompaño a tu casa y hablamos acerca de tu paga? –me pregunta Phoenix.

- Está bien, -acepto.

Una vez que salimos de la casa, se dirige a mí- No dejes que Haymitch te fastidie. Es extremadamente pesimista y súper arrogante. Estoy increíblemente agradecido por lo que hiciste hoy por mi padre.

- Oh, -me sonrojo-. No fue nada, en verdad. Desearía haber podido hacer más.

- Bueno, lo que sea que hayas hecho, tengo que darte algo, -Phoenix insiste. ¡Estos chicos de la Veta! Ni Margaret ni Maysilee se sentirían obligadas a darme algo a cambio. Rudy Olsen a duras penas puede decir "gracias".

- No quiero dinero,- le digo. Dándole una Mirada a su casa, me sentiría culpable tomando cualquier poco dinero que tengan.

- ¿Entonces, qué quieres? –me pregunta.

- ¿Puedes hacer algo? –le pregunto-. ¿Cómo algún truco o algo así?

- Puedo cantar.

Sonrío-. Entonces, canta para mí.

Phoenix me muestra una sonrisa y toma una bocanada de aire. Y canta:

"_Vayamos por el valle_

_Vayamos a nuestros hogares_

_Síguenos, tenemos que reunirnos_

_Síguenos y terminemos nuestro recorrido_

_El valle con nosotros será bueno _

_El valle nos dará lo mejor de sí_

_Y entonces, y si debemos_

_Al oeste nos iremos_

_Pero por mientras, quedémonos en el valle_

_Por mientras, volvamos a nuestros hogares_

_Por mientras, tenemos que reunirnos_

_Por mientras, terminemos nuestro recorrido._"

He escuchado la Canción del valle miles de veces. Pero escucharla de la rica y profunda voz de Phoenix, es como escucharla por primera vez. Siento que escalofríos recorren mi brazo. Aplaudo, mirándolo fijamente con mis ojos abiertos.

- Tu voz es increíble, -le digo-. Siento que me he llevado la mejor parte del trato.

- Bueno, siempre que quieras que cante para ti, lo haré.

¿Siempre que quiera? Pero… no debe de estar hablando en serio. Sería estúpida en pensar incluso que aceptaría esa propuesta.

Y sin embargo, estaba dispuesta a aceptarla.

* * *

**"And suddenly / You've done it all / You won me over / In no time at all." Angels and Airwaves, _The Gift_**

**La primera conversación entre los -futuros- papás de Katniss. ¿Les gustó?  
****Ya saben, cualquier cosa, dejen un review (:**

XOXO,  
Sweet-aries.

**PS: ¡Feliz día a todos los zurdos! (Sip, hoy es el día internacional de los zurdos, como yo)**


	4. Capítulo 3: Medicina

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío. Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Colllins y la historia a HalfHope. A mí solo me pertenece la traducción.**

* * *

Capítulo tres

Medicina.

Noto que Phoenix se queda mirándome al día siguiente en la escuela. No es tan obvio, pero yo también le devuelvo la mirada. Y una vez, me sonrió.

_Contrólate Ruth,_ me digo a mí misma. _¡No te puede gustar un chico de la Veta!_

Y mientras más observo a Phoenix los días siguientes, es claro que no soy la única chica que lo admira. Es obvio que por lo menos a tres chicas más les gusta. Pero él no les devuelve algún gesto, o al menos, eso es lo que veo.

- ¿Por qué andas mirando en esa dirección? –me susurra un día Maysilee durante el almuerzo.

- ¿Lo estaba? –miento-. Supongo que me quedé mirando esa zona.

Kelton Mellark me mira desde el otro lado de la mesa. Su cara esta roja como un tomate. Entonces me doy cuenta que he estado mirando fijamente su zona. Probablemente haya pensado que lo estaba mirando. Regreso mi mirada hacia mi sándwich, a salvo en la mesa.

- Es terrible la nueva regla para el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco, ¿cierto? –pregunto, de repente. Lo anunciaron ayer. Todos teníamos que tener los televisores prendidos mientras que el presidente Snow leía el papel, indicando que en los siguientes Juegos del Hambre habría el doble de tributos.

Rudy lanza un bufido y pone sus ojos en blanco. Hoy ha venido a ser la sombra de Kelton, quien no tiene las agallas para mandarla a volar, y ninguna de nosotras tenía ganas de lidiar con ella.

- ¿Por qué te preocupas por eso? –Pregunta Rudy-. ¿Acaso has tenido que apuntarte para las tesalias?

- No, -le digo cortante-. Pero eso no dice que no pueda salir yo, o alguno de nosotros. Este año tenemos el doble de posibilidades.

- Será lo mismo que todos los años, -predice Rudy-. Esos chicos hambrientos de la Veta se apuntarán para más tesalias, y sus nombres superarán los nuestros. Problema resuelto.

- Aunque ahora son dos compañeros más que van a morir, -susurro, incrédula-. No importa quienes sean, siguen siendo los hijos de alguien más.

Rudy se encoge de hombros, señalando que no le importa.

Pero me siento mal. Me pregunto si Phoenix necesita la comida extra, si habrán más de los siete nombres que tiene este año en la cosecha. Son solo él y su padre, creo que su madre falleció cuando era niño, y con lo prósperos que son cuando cruzan la cerca, pensé que no lo necesitaba. Pero Phoenix nunca trae almuerzo, como los otros chicos de la Veta, así que me pregunto si es que necesita de esa ayuda extra.

- Bueno, quien sea el que salga, no será divertido, -dice Maysilee-. Mejor no hablemos de eso hasta que tengamos que lidiar con él.

Suspiro. No puedo sacar el tema de mi cabeza.

Después de la escuela, trabajo en el mostrador de la tienda. Ayudo a la Sra. Neilson a ordenar su medicina para el dolor de cabeza y otra dosis de jarabe para dormir. Ya que ese jarabe es tan barato, es lo que más vendemos. La mayoría puede pagarlo, y cuando el dolor es demasiado fuerte, lo quieren como nunca.

Es ahí cuando lo veo.

Mi corazón casi se detiene cuando me doy cuenta que se dirige hacia nuestra tienda. Arreglo rápidamente mi cabello y miro atrás mío, aunque mi padre no se encuentre.

- Hola, -le digo con una sonrisa mientras entra. ¿Estoy siendo muy obvia? Decido relajarme un poco-. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

Phoenix pasa su mano por la parte de atrás de su cabello, y aprieta un poco su cuello, como si estuviera debatiendo sobre algo.

- Hubo una explosión hoy en la mina, -me dice.

- ¡Oh no! ¿Hubo algún herido?

- Solo uno, -me contesta Phoenix-. En verdad, es un amigo mío. Está comenzando a trabajar en las minas y supongo que se confundió, o no escuchó la llamada para hacerse hacia atrás. Se encontraba lo bastante lejos para que la explosión no lo mate, pero tiene varias quemaduras. Su padre falleció hace unos años, y no lo han podido superar hasta ahora, y no tienen mucho dinero. Sé qué es lo que diría tu padre, pero, ¿crees que me puedes conseguir algo, cualquier cosa, para él?

Dudo un poco. No porque no quiera ayudar a su amigo, pero ya he cogido un poco del bálsamo de mi padre hace una semana. ¿Acaso Phoenix iba a hacer de esto un hábito? No podía dejarle pensar así.

- Phoenix, -me sentía terrible-. Quisiera ayudar, de verdad, pero no puedo andar regalando todo. Si lo hago, el negocio se iría a la quiebra.

Phoenix busca algo en su bolsillo y saca unas cuantas monedas. Es poco, suficiente solo para jarabe para dormir.

- Puedo pagarte luego, -me dice-. No espero que me regales nada. No puedo pagarte todo ahora, pero te daré todo lo que cuesta. Solo que no tengo el dinero completo ahora, y para el tiempo que lo tenga, será muy tarde.

Recibo el dinero-. ¿Es tuyo?

Phoenix asiente con su cabeza-. Él no tiene dinero con qué pagar. Ni siquiera sabe que estoy haciendo eso. Pero tengo que intentarlo.

Muerdo mi labio-. ¿Y cantarás para mí?

- Sí, -se ríe.

Tomo el envase más pequeño que tenemos de ungüento para quemaduras de debajo del mostrador-. ¿Esto será suficiente?

- No sé, -Phoenix sacude su cabeza.

- ¿Qué tan grande es la quemadura?

- Todo su brazo derecho y el lado derecho de su cara, -me dice Phoenix.

Saco un envase más grande-. Este cuesta el doble, a lo mucho.

- Tomaré ese, -dice Phoenix. Se lo entrego-. Gracias, Ruth.

Mi corazón se encoge al sonido de mi nombre-. De nada, Phoenix.

Me sonríe y deja la tienda. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire, dándome cuenta que había dejado de respirar desde que dejó la tienda.

* * *

Al día siguiente, después de la escuela mientras dejábamos el campus sentí que alguien me cogía por el codo. Me giré, sorprendida, para ver de quién se trataba.

Phoenix.

- Hola Ruth, -sonríe.

Cierro mi boca abierta del asombro. Me giro hacia Margaret y Maysilee, quienes me miran curiosas. Le hago un gesto con mi cabeza, indicándoles que se adelanten. Ellas aceptan, dándonos miradas a lo lejos.

- ¿Cómo está tu amigo? –le pregunto.

- Mucho mejor, -me responde-. Gracias a ti.

Sacudo mi cabeza.

- Mira, ya tengo el dinero, -Phoenix me entrega las monedas. Las cuento, y, estoy segura, cada una está contada.

- ¿Cómo conseguiste el dinero tan rápido? –le pregunto, sorprendida.

Phoenix me enseña una media sonrisa-. El Quemador.

- ¿El qué? –le pregunto.

- Es una especie de mercado negro del Distrito 12, -me cuenta-. No mucha gente lo conoce, con todos los agentes de la paz y todo eso. Pero fui capaz de ir ayer al bosque y conseguí algunos conejos y cebollas. Pude conseguir a duras penas lo suficiente para pagarte.

- Vaya, deben de haber sido unos buenos conejos.

- Eso, y que la gente haya oído lo que hice.

Estoy confundida-. ¿Qué hiciste?

- En la Veta, -Phoenix se encoge de hombros,- la gente no pide ayuda.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Es más fácil no deberle a la gente.

- ¿Entonces por qué pediste mi ayuda?

Phoenix suspira-. Supongo… porque sabía que eras diferente. Cuando las otras personas me rechazaban, sabiendo que les podía devolver luego, tú confiaste en mí. Deberte algo no sería tan malo.

- Bueno, gracias, -digo, guardando el dinero.

Estoy a punto de irme cuando me detiene-. Espera, aún no te he cantado algo.

Me detengo y pongo toda mi atención en él. Canta otra canción familiar, una balada que todos conocemos sobre la rebelión y un soldado moribundo, aunque si el Capitolio escucha a alguien cantándola, esa persona sería severamente castigada.

La última nota se desvanece en el aire y encuentro lágrimas en mis ojos. Avergonzada, miro hacia otro lado, mientras me limpio la cara.

- ¿Estás bien? –coloca su mano sobre mi hombro.

- Sí, -me las arreglo para contestar, aún llena de vergüenza-. Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo increíble que era esa canción hasta ahora.

- La mayoría no puede o no sabe cantarla con el tono adecuado, -me dice Phoenix-. Se olvidan que es acerca de la determinación del rebelde por ser libre, no sobre su muerte.

- Es hermosa,- le digo-. Gracias.

Estoy a punto de irme nuevamente, pero algo sobre la canción y la voz de Phoenix, tan fiel a su significado, me llena con un poco de valor.

- Vas a venir a verme, ¿cierto? –le pregunto-. Quiero decir, ¿no solo cuándo necesites medicina para tus amigos?

- ¿Quieres que te visite? –Phoenix me pregunta.

Asiento con mi cabeza.

- Está bien, -acepta Phoenix-. Solo mantén tu oído alerta.

Y se va caminando, silbando igual que un sinsajo.

* * *

**"I don't mind where you come from / As long as you come to me." Sick Puppies, _All The Same_**

**Y poco a poco, comienzan a saltar las chispas...  
****¡Díganme qué tal les pareció!**

**XOXO, Sweet-aries**


	5. Capítulo 4: El Cofre de Esperanzas

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío. Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Colllins y la historia a HalfHope. A mí solo me pertenece la traducción.**

* * *

Capítulo cuatro

El Cofre de Esperanzas.

El sábado es un día libre de la escuela, aunque no lo sea en las minas ni en algún otro negocio. Es también el día en que a mi madre le gusta enseñarme a ser una perfecta ama de casa para algún chico perfecto de la ciudad en el futuro. Nos sentamos con la ventana abierta trabajando en mi nuevo vestido para la cosecha. El anterior ya no me queda, así que mi madre ha conseguido la tela para el que, con suerte, será mi último.

Me duele la cabeza de buscar los pequeños puntos que hago en la manga. Puedo decir que por la forma en la que mi madre se acaricia su sien que hasta ella está cansada de esto.

- ¿Es que nadie puede callar a esa molestosa ave? –dice bruscamente.

He estado tan absorta en mi trabajo, que no noté el sonido del sinsajo afuera. Escuchándolo bien, puedo decir que el sonido es agradable.

Entonces, lo recuerdo. _Mantén tu oído alerta_. El silbido. El sinsajo.

- Madre, hemos estado haciendo esto por un buen rato, -le digo dulcemente-. Deberías subir y tomar una siesta.

Mi madre suspira-. Sí, esa es una buena idea.

Se levanta de su asiento y sube las escaleras hacia su habitación. Una vez que escucho que cierra la puerta me levanto de mi sitio y corro hacia el patio trasero.

- ¿Phoenix? –susurro, sintiéndome algo tonta.

Él aparece de pronto de entre los árboles que hacen sombra en el patio, dándome un mini ataque al corazón.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado esperando? –le pregunto.

Se encoge de hombros-. Creo que unos quince minutos.

- Disculpa que no te haya escuchado antes, -le digo.

- Cierto, tú ni siquiera querías escucharme y tu madre quería callarme de cualquier forma, -Phoenix sonríe, desafiante-. Si no me gustara tanto silbar, probablemente me hubiera ido.

- Me alegro que no lo hayas hecho, -murmullo, con la cabeza baja.

Su boca se levanta un poco-. Yo también.

- Um, mis padres podrían verte, -le digo-, así que…

- ¿Nos vamos?

Asiento con mi cabeza-. Disculpa, pero mis padres, pues, no les gustaría verme asociada con…

- Gente como yo.

Hago una mueca-. Lo siento.

- No piensas lo mismo, ¿o sí? –Phoenix da un paso, acercándose a mí.

- No, -respondo rápidamente.

- Entonces, bien, -y con eso, se aleja-. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

- ¿Puedes llevarme al bosque? –le pregunto casi instantáneamente. Ni siquiera sé por qué dije eso. Tal vez porque sentía curiosidad, o porque era parte de Phoenix y quería compartir esa experiencia con él.

- No, -Phoenix sacude su cabeza una vez.

Mi rostro refleja la desilusión de mi corazón. Me pregunto por qué no quiere, pero no se lo cuestiono. ¿Acaso no somos amigos? ¿Yo no le gusto?

- Ruth, no eres tú, -me contesta gentilmente-. Son los agentes de la paz. Han estado haciendo guardia por la cerca. Por eso mi padre fue castigado. Lo atraparon, por suerte él solo llevaba unas cuantas raíces, o sino el castigo hubiera sido peor por cazar. Así que no puedo arriesgarme a llevarte allá y ser atrapados.

- Pero tú fuiste, -le digo.

- Sí, pero solo por comida, -me dice-. Y a veces tengo que esperar horas hasta que los agentes de la paz bajen la guardia. Serías azotada por los agentes o castigada por tus padres por quedarte afuera hasta tarde.

- ¿A qué otros lugares vas?

Su rostro hizo una mueca, pensando-. En verdad, a ningún otro. A mi casa, la escuela, el bosque, el Quemador.

- ¡Llévame allá! –exclamo-. Llévame al Quemador.

- Hoy no abren.

- Oh, -ya veo-. Bueno, siempre podemos sentarnos en esos árboles. Mis padres nunca pasan por ahí.

Phoenix sonríe-. Perfecto.

Caminamos lado a lado de vuelta hacia una pequeña arboleda a espaldas de la ciudad. Pienso en lo fácil que sería estirar mi mano y alcanzar la suya, pero soy demasiado tímida para mover un solo dedo, e imaginar cómo reaccionaría me mortifica, incluso solo en mis pensamientos.

El manzano está floreciendo, los capullos son de un suave color rosa. Inhalo profundamente la esencia, y me siento al costado del árbol. Phoenix me sigue.

- Amo la primavera –digo.

- Yo también, -Phoenix sonríe-. Es maravillosa después de un largo y duro invierno. Finalmente hay frutas y plantas, y también más animales para cazar.

- Adoro el calor, -digo-. Es genial sentir el calor del sol en tu piel.

Phoenix mira el suelo fijamente.

- ¿Qué? –le pregunto.

- Es… lo que dijiste acerca del sol, -Phoenix sacude su cabeza. Suena miserable-. Después de este verano, iré a trabajar en las minas. Me acabo de dar cuenta que no voy a volver a ver el sol tan seguido.

- Tú no quieres ir. –Su expresión lo dice de forma tan clara que no me molesto en preguntar.

- No conozco a nadie que sí quiera, -me responde.

- Mi padre puede tomarte como su aprendiz, -le digo-. No tiene ningún hijo a quien pasarle el negocio. Te puede considerar.

Phoenix sonríe maliciosamente-. ¿Alguien como yo?

Por supuesto. Mi padre nunca consideraría a nadie que no hubiera crecido con las mismas oportunidades que nosotros. La Veta era basura ante sus ojos.

- Lo siento, eso fue algo estúpido, -desearía poder mantener mi boca cerrada. No debo de tratar a Phoenix como si fuera un chico de la ciudad.

- No, tienes buenas intenciones, -dice Phoenix-. Siempre tienes buenas intenciones.

Sus ojos son deslumbrantes. Nunca me he fijado detalladamente en los ojos de alguien de la Veta antes. Podrías pensar que los ojos grises pueden ser fríos, pero los de Phoenix son de una manera que parecen que siempre están acompañados por una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡Por supuesto que va a querer ir a la panadería! –escucho la voz de Maysilee, viniendo de mi casa.

- ¿Y qué hay con Kelton? –esa es Margaret.

- ¿Qué hay con él?

Hago una mueca-. Lo olvidé, se pupone que iba a pasar el día con Margaret y Maysilee.

- Entiendo, -él sonríe.

- Yo–en verdad quería pasar tiempo contigo, -admito, mirando el suelo.

- Tendremos tiempo para eso más adelante, -me dice.

Me levanto y me dirijo a mi casa, despidiéndome con la mano de Phoenix, mientras regreso con mis amigas, arrepintiéndome de cada paso.

- ¿Por cuántas tesalias te has apuntado? –le pregunto a Phoenix una tarde después de la escuela en el mismo lugar donde nos hemos estado encontrando las semanas pasadas.

- Doce.

- ¿Doce? –Mi voz se eleva una octava.

- Seguro, -Phoenix se encoge de hombros-. Una por cada mes.

- Eso es bastante.

- Bueno, lo necesitamos, -dice Phoenix con total naturalidad-. Además, es mi último año. La próxima vez no tendré que pedir tesalias.

_Gracias a Dios_, me digo a mí misma, _¡por suerte estarás aquí el próximo año!_

- ¿Los chicos de la Veta se apuntan para tantas tesalias? –le pregunto.

- La mayoría tiene otros hermanos, lo que hace que el número varíe, -Phoenix me explica-. Pero mi padre y yo no necesitamos mucho, así que no es mucho. Una excepción son los hermanos mayores de varios niños. Ellos se apuntan, como mínimo, a cuarenta.

Frunzo mi ceño-. Eso no es justo.

- Lo sé.

- No luces muy molesto al respecto.

Entonces me mira directo a mis ojos, capturándome en sus ojos de plata fundida-. Lo estoy, Ruth. Estoy molesto con todo eso-. Su voz tiembla-. La ira, aunque, ¿qué puede hacer eso? Continúa con el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco y con toda esa matanza de chicos cada año. No resuelve el problema.

- ¿Y qué lo hará, entonces? –reflexiono.

- Desearía saberlo.

* * *

Me pregunto si es mi edad lo que impide que Phoenix se acerque a mí. Yo tenía quince, y él, dieciocho. Al final, la diferencia no era mucha. Mi padre era mayor que mi madre por cuatro años. Pero ahora, alguien de mi edad podría parecerle una niña a alguien que atraviesa su última cosecha. De igual forma, no ayudaba que fuera algo bajita.

Así que, el día que cumplí dieciséis años, me alegré por la tradición de Margaret y Maysilee de regalarme una bolsa grande de caramelos. Me lo entregaban en la escuela y perseguían a todo aquel que me pidiera que le invite.

- ¡No! –Maysilee le dio un manotazo a las manos ansiosas de un niño de doce años-. ¡Es su cumpleaños, no tiene por qué compartirlos!

-Y si es que quiere hacerlo, -continúa Margaret-, nosotras se lo dimos a ella, y decimos que no puede compartirlo con nadie.

Podía sentir sus ojos en mí durante el almuerzo con esa gran bolsa con franjas rojas y blancas en frente de mí mientras Maysilee regañaba a Rudy. Estoy segura que todos en la habitación ya se habían enterado que hoy era mi cumpleaños.

Guardé la mayoría de las golosinas, como hago usualmente, pero este año no era solo para enfermarme por comer tantos dulces de una sola vez.

En casa mis padres me regalaron un adorable set de porcelana. Es un regalo algo curioso, y mi madre me explica-, es para tu Cofre de Esperanzas.

Mi Cofre de Esperanzas, por supuesto. Toda chica de la ciudad tiene uno. Cuando una joven cumple trece años, sus padres le regalan un cofre en donde coloca objetos que se va a llevar con ella una vez que se case. Es lo único que los padres no le pueden quitar; todo lo que coloque en ese cofre le pertenece una vez que se case.

No pasa mucho tiempo para que mi padre regrese a la tienda y mi madre suba las escaleras para guardar mi regalo. Y finalmente puedo seguir el silbido proveniente de afuera.

Llevo mis golosinas conmigo mientras voy a través de los árboles.

- No me dijiste que hoy era tu cumpleaños, -me dice Phoenix, acusándome.

Me encojo de hombros-. Supongo que no sabía cómo decírtelo.

- Bueno, desearía haberlo sabido, -me dice-. Te hubiera conseguido piel de conejo o algo parecido.

- No necesito que me des nada, -le digo.

- ¿Qué más recibiste, aparte de caramelos? –me pregunta.

Miro hacia la bolsa-. Ten, puedes coger algunos.

- ¿Y arriesgarme que Margaret y Maysilee golpeen mis manos? –pregunta sarcásticamente.

Tiro la bolsa en su dirección y me siento en el pasto. Se sienta a mi lado, sosteniendo la bolsa como si no supiera qué hacer con ella.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Me río-. No están envenenadas.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de los chicos de la Veta?, -me explica-. No nos gusta estar debiéndole a la gente.

- Pero aceptaste la medicina.

- Eso era diferente. Además, es tu cumpleaños.

Pongo mis ojos en blanco-. Pero yo quiero que cojas algunos.

Phoenix coge con cautela un caramelo masticado y lo desenvuelve. Lo mastica y se lo pasa, pero no coge otro más.

- ¿No te gustó? –le pregunto.

- No, sí me gusta, pero…

- Eres ridículo.

Phoenix solo me sonríe.

- Está bien entonces, el precio de siempre, -le digo-. Canta para mí. Entonces no te sentirás culpable.

Y canta para mí. Me canta una canción de cumpleaños tradicional, la canción del valle, una graciosa y animada canción y finalmente, una nana.

Terminamos comiendo juntos todos los caramelos, lentamente, sin darnos cuenta de la puesta de sol mientras hablamos.

- Así que, ¿cuántos años tienes ahora?

- Dieciséis, -le contesto, casi orgullosa.

- Ah. Siempre pensé que solo eras un año menor que yo. –Sus cejas se juntan por un momento.

- ¿De verdad?

- Bueno, ya que no estabas en mis clases sabía que tenías que ser menor, pero no pensé que te llevaba dos años de diferencia. –Me dice-. Siempre actúas… No sé, supongo que con mayor madurez.

Madurez. Es extraño como esa palabra, por sobre todas las demás, puede hacerme sentir radiante por dentro. Bueno, supongo que era más la forma en la que Phoenix lo decía más que la misma palabra lo que me causaba esa extraña sensación.

- ¿Por qué estás sonriendo? –me pregunta.

Me sonrojo, mortificada por haber estado sonriendo tontamente sin darme cuenta.

- Solo–pensaba en mi regalo de cumpleaños, -le miento. La vajilla con varios diseños azules es lo primero que se me viene a la mente. Phoenix me mira, extrañado, y me siento como una idiota.

- ¿Qué recibiste?

- Oh, nada. –No quería tener que explicárselo. Sobre todo porque algo como una vajilla probablemente sea algo tonto para él.

- Bueno, no creo que sea nada si es que te hace sonreír así.

Muerdo mi labio-. Recibí un juego de porcelana.

Phoenix silba suavemente-. Elegante. ¿Para qué lo necesitas?

- En verdad no es para ahora, -intento explicarle-. Es para… después.

- ¿Después cuando?

- No sé. Según mi madre, el día que termine la escuela.

Phoenix analiza la información por un rato, y dice-, me perdiste.

- Lo sé, -suspiro-. Son cosas de la ciudad.

- Cosas que obviamente soy demasiado cabeza dura como para entender, -Phoenix no lo dice a propósito, pero igual hiere mis sentimientos.

- No, solo… puedes pensar que es tonto, -miro torpemente mi regazo-. Y no quisiera que pienses que soy como ellos.

- No lo eres.

Eso me tocó más que cuando me dijo que era madura. Mi corazón se acelera, y miro su rostro.

Me han gustado varios chicos antes, pero, ¿qué era este nuevo sentimiento? Es más que un simple enamoramiento, lo sé. Es como si hubiera una conexión irrompible entre los dos, y me está atrayendo hacia él. Es como si me conociera, mucho más que Margaret y Maysilee. Es como si yo también pudiera verlo, en una forma en la que nadie en la ciudad podría entender.

Estoy a punto de acercarme más a él cuando me pregunta-, entonces, ¿me lo explicarás?

Bajo mi cabeza nuevamente y asiento con la cabeza-. Es para mi Cofre de Esperanzas.

- ¿Tu Cofre de Esperanzas?

- Algo que llevaré conmigo cuando me case.

Phoenix levanta su cabeza lentamente y de igual forma la baja. Su expresión es difícil de leer.

- Como te dije, es algo tonto.

- Supongo, aunque no es tan tonto, -agrega él. Pero puedo ver que es un tema que no le interesa.

- No tengo que pensar en eso hasta dentro de unos años más, -intento terminar el tema.

- No, supongo que no.

Es ahora que me doy cuenta que no puedo ver bien su rostro debido a que está oscureciendo.

- Creo que debería de volver adentro, -le digo-. Antes de que mis padres…

- Oh, claro, adelante, -Phoenix me da una media sonrisa.

Me levanto y camino hacia mi casa, con nuevas emociones descubiertas envolviéndome por dentro.

* * *

**"Whenever I'm alone with you / You make me feel like I am whole again." 311, _Lovesong_**

**__Como que alguien ya se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos. Ahora, ¿quién creen que se declarará primero?**

**Por cierto, quería comunicarles que esta semana han comenzado las clases en mi universidad, así que, aunque ya tenga varios capítulos ya listos, puede que a veces tarde un poco en subirlos.**

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**XOXO, Sweet-aries**


	6. Capítulo 5: El canario

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío. Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Colllins y la historia a HalfHope. A mí solo me pertenece la traducción.**

* * *

Capítulo cinco

El canario.

No pasaba todo mi tiempo con Phoenix, solo un día o dos a la semana. Los domingos generalmente iba al bosque con su padre, y después de la escuela va al bosque por su cuenta o si no a intercambiar al Quemador. Así que Margaret y Maysilee no han notado algo extraño en mi comportamiento, ya que seguía pasando tiempo con ellas, como siempre.

Parte de mí quería mantener mis sentimientos por Phoenix como un secreto, pero me sentía perdida cada vez que intentaba seguir mis sentimientos. Ya no pensaba en Phoenix como un amigo. Dios, ni siquiera quería que fuéramos solo amigos. Pero, ¿cómo dar un paso adelante si la otra persona parece no tener interés? Aunque no creo que él no esté, aunque sea, un poco interesado en mí. Después de todo, él no pasaba tanto tiempo con alguien que no sea su padre. Eso debía de significar algo.

Una tarde, nos encontramos Margaret, Maysilee y yo en su cuarto, intentando estudiar para un examen sobre la producción de carbón para mañana. Pero, por supuesto, conversábamos demasiado como para poder estudiar algo.

Maysilee tenía un bello canario amarillo que siempre me ha gustado. Ella ama la música tanto como yo, solo que ella sí puede cantar y tocar el piano. Aunque también le gusta escuchar la música tanto como yo, así que sus padres le dieron un canario para su decimosexto cumpleaños, hace unos meses atrás.

Me salgo de la conversación por un rato para escuchar al canario y comienzo a pensar en Phoenix y su bella voz. Recuerdo cada movimiento que hace mientras canta. Nunca me mira. Parece que se deja llevar por la música. A veces me pregunto si es que recuerda que yo sigo ahí.

- Ruth, despierta, Ruth –Margaret se ríe. Despierto de mi fantasía y me sonrojo fuertemente.

- Ruth, ¿dónde has estado estos últimos minutos? –Maysilee me pregunta.

- Oh… este…no sé, -les digo.

- Has estado haciendo eso muy seguido, -me dice Margaret-. Ya sabes, perderte en tus pensamientos.

Lo sé. A veces mis fantasías van más allá de Phoenix cantando para mí. La más común es una en la que me lleva al bosque, pasando la cerca, en donde me besa. Incluso, una o dos veces, nos he imaginado compartiendo un pan tostado.

- ¿Hay algo que te fastidia? –me pregunta Maysilee.

Las tres no hablamos mucho sobre chicos. Claro que de vez en cuando cuchicheamos acerca de quienes pensamos que es el más lindo, o quién es el que nos gusta, pero nada terriblemente serio y nunca tan seguido. Y sobre todo, nunca hemos hablado acerca de algún chico de la Veta.

Pero solo hay otra persona, aparte de Maysilee y Margaret, con la que comparto esas cosas que hay dentro de mi corazón. Phoenix. Y obviamente, no puedo hablar con el acerca de mis sentimientos hacia él… al menos, no ahora.

- Es casi como… si me gustara alguien, -admito finalmente, mirando fijamente mi regazo. No quiero ver sus rostros.

- ¿Quién es? –me pregunta Margaret.

- Por favor, dime que es Kelton Mellark, -me ruega Maysilee-. ¡Me harías increíblemente feliz, ya que volverías loca a Rudy Olsen!

- No, no es Kelton.

- ¿Entonces, quién? –demanda Maysilee.

- Phoenix Everdeen, -digo finalmente, mientras escondo mi cara entre mis manos. Ya está. Lo dije. Soy la primera chica de la ciudad en admitir que le gusta un chico de la Veta.

El silencio embarga a mis amigas. Puedo ver que están intentado asimilar la información. O tal vez es que están intentando recordar quién es él.

- Es… muy apuesto, -dice Margaret.

- Y muy alto, -comente Maysilee.

Suspiro-. Chicas, no tienen por qué actuar así. Ya sé que es algo loco, pero no puedo evitarlo. En verdad me gusta mucho. Él es diferente.

- ¿Y qué estás esperando que suceda? –me pregunta Maysilee.

- No lo sé.

- ¿Pero, qué quieres que suceda? –continúa ella.

- Ser correspondida.

- ¿Y después? –Maysilee me mira, llena de expectación.

Tengo que intentar escapar de sus miradas para preguntarme eso a mí misma, así que bajo mi cabeza. Pienso en mis fantasías, en el tiempo que paso con Phoenix, en las expectativas que tengo que enfrentar.

- Supongo que sí quiero tener una relación con él, -admito-. Solo para ver qué tal sería estar juntos.

- ¿Considerarías casarte con él? –Pregunta Margaret, de repente.

- Ese es un salto muy grande, -le digo.

Maysilee me da una mirada con comprensión-. Bueno, Ruth, estás sintiendo algo muy grande. Tienes que saberlo antes de terminar involucrándote aún más. ¿Serías capaz de dejar todas tus comodidades para vivir en la Veta?

Uno podía oír el disgusto en su voz. Todos los que conozco sienten ese mismo disgusto acerca de la Veta, y sobre todo, acerca de sus habitantes. De igual forma, no me asusta el pensamiento acerca de su lugar de origen, ya que era Phoenix el que me gustaba, no de dónde venía.

- No lo sé, -digo. Porque en verdad, no lo sé. Seguro, me gusta Phoenix, pero no lo amo. ¿No sería mejor para mí dejar nuestra relación donde está, y mantener mi estatus y seguridad? Aunque ahora mi corazón está protestando ante la idea.

- Ruth, -Margaret me dice, apenada-. No quiero tener que verte herida. Por favor, olvídate de él.

Maysilee asiente-. Ruth, en verdad, sería lo mejor.

Mis mejores amigas me están diciendo que lo deje ir. Ellas solo esperan lo mejor para mí después de todos estos años, creciendo juntas. Técnicamente, hemos sido como hermanas. Entonces, ¿de dónde salía este nuevo resentimiento hacia ellas? ¿Todo por un chico? Hace un mes me sentiría mortificada conmigo misma por sentirme así por causa de un muchacho. Pero aquí estoy yo, lamentando que ellas estén juzgando a Phoenix por su estatus. ¡Ni siquiera sabían lo increíble que él era! Y, ¿cómo sabrían ellas que me estaban hiriendo? Me estaba hiriendo el pensar en terminar incluso mi amistad con él.

- Entonces, supongo que no me aconsejarán cómo conquistarlo, ¿o sí? –les pregunto.

Me miran fijamente con los ojos abiertos.

- ¿No?, -las miro-. Bueno, gracias de todos modos.

Levanto nuestro libro por primera vez, mirando las páginas sin entender nada de lo que decían.

- Ruth…, -comienza Margaret.

- Entonces, ¿cuánto carbón se supone que el Distrito 12 debe de producir diariamente? –les pregunto, decidida a ignorar cualquier cosa que digan acerca de Phoenix.

- Lo olvidé, -dice Maysilee en voz baja.

Tiro el libro a un lado-. Supongo que eso no te importa, ¿o sí?

Margaret y Maysilee se miran entre ellas. Me pregunto si habrán entendido mi última frase, exponiéndoles el tema pero excluyéndome del comentario. Me pregunto si es que han entendido que les estaba diciendo que tal vez, algún día, me case con un minero del carbón.

* * *

**"But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you / They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth" Leona Lewis, _Bleeding Love_  
**

**¿Y ahora? ¿Qué será de ellas? ¿Mantendrán su amistad, o es el principio del fin? (ok, eso sonó demasiado dramático)**

**¡No se olviden del review!**

**Nos leemos pronto (con algo de suerte, tal vez cuelgue el siguiente capítulo en un par de días).**

**XOXO, Sweet-aries.**


	7. Capítulo 6: Un evento inesperado

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío. Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Colllins y la historia a HalfHope. A mí solo me pertenece la traducción.**

* * *

Capítulo seis

Un evento inesperado

El día de la cosecha no teníamos que ir a la escuela. Mi vestido nuevo estaba colgado en mi armario, listo para que lo use hoy. Suspiro, teniendo un mal presentimiento acerca de la próxima cosecha. Tal vez sea porque es el Vasallaje de los Veinticino y nuestras probabilidades sean el doble, o porque en verdad va a suceder algo horrible.

Todavía no estoy lista. Margaret, Maysilee y yo siempre caminamos alrededor del pueblo el día de la cosecha para hablar con la gente. No sé por qué comenzamos esa tradición, siempre es terrible preguntarse si la persona con la que estamos hablando va a ser elegida, o va a perder a algún ser querido en los Juegos del Hambre. Pero, en cierta manera, es la última vez para que todo sea normal, de alguna forma.

Margaret y Maysilee vienen a la tienda a las nueve y comenzamos nuestras rondas. Desde que les confesé mis sentimientos por Phoenix, no lo han mencionado ni nada por el estilo. Tal vez esperan que lo deje ir por mi cuenta, o que si ignoraba mis sentimientos, estos serían reprimidos. No sé qué será lo que están pensando, pero sé que intentan predecir cómo voy a terminar con Phoenix.

Entramos a la panadería después de haber pasado por el costurero para ver a Hanny y a Josy. Kelton está trabajando frente al mostrador, envolviendo algún pan para otro cliente.

- Hola Kelton, -dice Margaret-. ¿Cómo estás?

Kelton se encoje de hombres, mirando al suelo-. Supongo que tan bien como uno puede estar hoy día.

- ¿Cuánto están los rollos de canela? –Pregunta Maysilee.

Kelton le dice, y ella saca el dinero. Kelton envuelve la docena mientras Maysilee sigue intentando contar la cantidad exacta de monedas.

- Ruth, ¿puedes tomar eso por mí? –me pregunta Maysilee.

Kelton me entrega los rollos de canela, con un ligero sonrojo subiendo por su cuello y en sus mejillas. No puedo evitar compararlo con Phoenix, quien es tan agradable y honesto. Aunque no puedo decir si yo le gusto de la misma forma. Por el otro lado, Kelton es tan obvio acerca de sus sentimientos, así que no lo dudo y me hace sentir culpable ahora, porque nunca corresponderé a sus sentimientos.

Mientras dejamos la panadería, veo a una multitud agrupándose alrededor del poste de los azotes. El disgusto me envuelve nuevamente. Ellos ya se están llevando a varios niños para matarlos, ¿por qué tenían que destruir a otro de nosotros también?

- Me pregunto quién sera, -dice Margaret.

- Bueno, vamos a tener que pasar por ahí de igual forma para ir a ver a Memi, -le contesto.

Las gemelas asienten con sus cabezas, forzadamente, mientras comenzamos a seguir nuestro camino a través de la calle para llegar donde Memi. Aunque mientras continuamos caminando, y los latigazos continúan, alzo la mirada para ver el rostro de esa alma desafortunada y mi corazón se detiene.

Phoenix.

Mis pies tampoco pueden seguir avanzando, y mi boca queda abierta. La impresión de lo que veo me sobrecoge, así como el loco deseo de ir corriendo hacia él y quitar el látigo de la mano del agente de la paz.

De pronto, la mano de Margaret está sobre la mía, y me doy cuenta que estaba a punto de cumplir mi impulso, pero ella me hace retroceder antes que haga algo.

- Ruth, solo te vas a meter en más problemas, -me dice Margaret.

Lo sé. Sé que solo estaría haciendo algo estúpido y sería castigada por interferir, pero no quiero que continúen.

- Será mejor que vayan a la casa de Memi sin mí, -les digo.

Margaret y Maysilee me miran fijamente, sorprendidas.

- Pero… nunca te pierdes los paseos, -dice Maysilee.

Paso saliva, pero mi boca está seca-. Lo sé. Pero él va a necesitar ayuda. Y yo puedo ayudarlo.

- Está bien, -Margaret arruga su frente.

No están contentas conmigo mientras se alejan. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Me giro, llena de dolor, y miro la tensa cara de Phoenix mientras el látigo cae en su espalda, dejando una nueva línea roja, con sangre deslizándose en ella.

¿Cuántos se supone que debe recibir? ¿Por cuánto tiempo va a durar esto? Siento mi corazón romperse con cada golpe que Phoenix recibe.

Finalmente, el agente de la paz baja el arma y ordena que lo liberen. El Sr. Everdeen está allí con otra gente de la Veta para sostenerlo. Doy unos pasos adelante, queriendo ir con él, pero asustada al mismo tiempo. Nadie, a excepción de Margaret y Maysilee, sabe sobre nuestra amistad. Pero se encuentra mucho peor de lo que estuvo su padre, puedo verlo.

Aunque sé lo que puedo hacer. Me apresuro en llegar a nuestra tienda y busco en el almacén. Mi padre está en el mostrador y no me oye mientras cierro la puerta silenciosamente. Voy hacia donde tenemos los bálsamos, mis manos tiemblan y mi estómago está lleno de nervios, mientras tomo un poco más del bálsamo para las heridas.

Me apresuro en salir antes de que mi padre pueda verme y comienzo a correr. Tomo unos cuantas rutas equivocadas en la Veta y tengo que detenerme a preguntarle a alguien la dirección de la casa de los Everdeen.

Cuando llego veo que la puerta está abierta. Mientras ingreso veo que solo están el Sr. Everdeen con su hijo. Ya que hoy es la cosecha, supongo que debía de esperármelo. Pero el Sr. Everdeen yace ahí, sin saber qué hacer mientras mira la ensangrentada espalda de Phoenix.

- Ruth, -gime Phoenix.

Doy un paso, dudosa, adentro-. Puedo ayudar.

- ¿Cuánto me va a costar? –él aún puede arreglárselas para darme una media sonrisa.

- No lo sé, -le contesto-. Tal vez unas cuantas canciones.

- ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? –me pregunta el Sr. Everdeen.

- Agua y unas cuantas vendas, -le contesto.

El señor asiente y corre afuera a conseguir un balde de agua. Camino hacia Phoenix y, con cautela, tomo su mano con la mía. Es tan cálida. Nunca lo he tocado antes. Mi corazón se acelera con el contacto.

- ¿Pensaste que vendría? –le pregunto.

- Lo esperaba, -me contesta-. Pero no sabía si me habías visto o no, o si me ayudarías.

- Por supuesto que lo haría, Phoenix, -le digo-. Eres mi…

No sé como llamarlo. Quiero decir que es más que un amigo para mí, pero sé que no piensa lo mismo. Si fuéramos más que amigos, estaría haciendo algo más que sostener su mano ahora.

Pero entonces entra su padre con el agua, y veo que él inspecciona nuestras manos unidas y la extraña circunstancia en la que una joven chica de la ciudad viene a ayudar a su hijo a cambio de unas cuantas canciones.

Limpio la espalda de Phoenix y aplico el ungüento. Su espalda está mucho peor que la de su padre, y a veces no sé qué hacer. Aunque sigo trabajando.

- ¿Qué hiciste? –le pregunto una vez.

- Un agente de la paz me atrapó con un montón de ardillas, -me cuenta-. No sabía que había ido más allá de la cerca, pero cazar es en contra de la ley. Recibí cinco latigazos por cada ardilla.

Arrugo mi frente y continúo con mi trabajo, contando que Phoenix debió de haber recibido unos veinticinco latigazos en su espalda.

Normalmente mientras trabajo con alguien, no notaba mucho su cuerpo. La piel desnuda nunca me puso incómoda, o excitada. Pero mientras curaba a Phoenix noté cada línea de su cuerpo, incluso bajo las heridas. Tenía que sentarse para que pudiera vendarlo, y mientras lo envolvía con el material, me sentía algo avergonzada, aunque también increíblemente fascinada con su cuerpo, e increíblemente atraída hacia él. Es casi una lástima tener que cubrirlo nuevamente.

- Entonces, Dra. Ruth, ¿qué tengo que hacer ahora? –me pregunta Phoenix.

- No te muevas más de lo que debes, y no mantengas presión en tu espalda, -le digo-, las heridas han dejado de sangrar así que no vas a necesitar la presión. Desearía poder excusarte de la cosecha…

- Pero si lo hago, solo terminaré nuevamente aquí, -dice Phoenix. Si alguien se perdía la cosecha, era castigado. Solo que no con un látigo. En vez de eso, eran colocados en el cepo por un día completo.

- Cierto, -digo-. Tu condición es peor que la de tu padre, así que, si quieres, puedo venir una vez al día para ayudarte y chequear tus heridas.

Está bien, no era necesario que le haga un chequeo a Phoenix. Estoy segura que su padre puede manejarlo todo bien, pero quería darle alguna excusa para venir y verlo más seguido.

- Está bien, -acepta Phoenix-, si tú crees que es lo mejor.

- Lo es, -le digo-. Así que, entonces, volveré mañana.

- Gracias Ruth, -me dice, mirándome directo a los ojos.

- De nada, -digo, sin aliento.

Entonces miro la hora-. Tengo que irme. La cosecha y todo eso.

- Entonces, te veo luego, -Phoenix luce disgustado ante la idea de la cosecha.

- Nos vemos, -le digo.

Mi madre está furiosa por verme llegar a casa tan tarde. Le miento y le digo que nuestras visitas duraron más de lo que esperaba, ya que varios de nosotros estamos preocupados por el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco. Esto hace que los ojos de mi madre se llenen de lágrimas y me deje ir.

En la cosecha, me coloco al lado de Margaret y Maysilee.

- ¿Cómo está Phoenix? –me pregunta Margaret. No estoy segura si en verdad está preocupada o solo me está fastidiando.

Me cruzo de brazos-. No te importa.

- ¡Oh, detente, Ruth! –me contesta Maysilee-. No sé lo que estarás pensando con todo esto, pero tienes que pararlo.

- No lo entiendes, -murmuro fervientemente.

- ¿Qué? ¿Un simple enamoramiento? –me pregunta Maysilee, poniendo su ojos en blanco-. Por favor.

Abro mi boca para responderle, pero el alcalde ha comenzado su discurso sobre la historia de Panem y luego continúa leyendo el Tratado de la Traición, así que nuestra discusión tendrá que esperar.

- Ahora, el vencedor del Distrito 12, ¡Stefan Greer! –anuncia el alcalde, y un hombre de media edad, de cabello rubio desteñido y ojos azules, hace su presencia en el escenario, luciendo muy cansado. Es el único ganador que el Distrito 12 ha tenido.

Y ahora Niccola Peters, la escorta del Distrito 12, hace su aparición, luciendo ridícula con su peluca morada y su piel teñida de un verde manzana.

- ¡Felices Huegos del Hambre para todos! –ella sonríe, feliz-. ¡Y que la suerte este siempre de su parte! ¡Estoy tan emocionada que este día haya llegado nuevamente! Este año serán escogidos dos chicos y dos chicas. Así que supongo que tengo que escoger a los tributos femeninos primero.

Niccola se acerca rápidamente hacia donde se encuentra los nombres de las chicas. Lucía emocionada y ansiosa mientras su mano entra al recipiente donde estaban todos nuestros nombres. Mis músculos se tensan. Siento que Maysilee toma mi mano, y así sé que cualquier pelea que hayamos tenido antes no significa nada ahora.

- ¡Rilly Lawson! –llama Niccola.

Me siento un poco más tranquila, pero horrorizada cuando veo a una niña pequeña de la Veta hacer su camino, temblando, hacia el escenario. La gente se está quejando de que una chica tan joven haya sido escogida.

- ¡Ven aquí, Rilly! –le indica Niccola a la niña para que se acerque-. Distrito 12, ¡conozcan a su primer tributo!

Nadie aplaude excepto por unos cuantos, un sonido lamentable. La pobre Rilly luce tan asustada, y con toda razón. No puedo imaginarme estar en su lugar.

- Ya que este es el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco, ¡aún nos queda una chica más que elegir! –exclama Niccola-. ¡Veamos quién será! –Ella vuelve a meter su mano y saca el último nombre desafortunado. Mi estómago se retuerce. Tengo un mal presentimiento, como nunca lo he sentido en alguna otra cosecha anterior.

- ¡Maysilee Donner!

La impresión y el dolor que sentí cuando vi a Phoenix ser castigado esta mañana se multiplica por mil al escuchar que es a mi mejor amiga a quien llaman. Comienzo a llorar y me niego a dejarla ir. ¡No, no puede ir! ¡Nunca va a regresar!

Maysilee da un corto abrazo a su gemela, y me abraza un momento antes de alejarse de nuestro alcance y subir al escenario. Margaret sujeta mi mano ahora, mientras intentamos contener nuestros llantos juntas.

Niccola dice unas cuantas cosas ridículas más y se dirige al recipiente con los nombres de los chicos. El terror me llena nuevamente, y pienso en todos los papelitos que contienen el nombre de Phoenix. Él ya está herido. Pienso en que si lo eligen, igual que a Maysilee, lo perderé para siempre.

- ¡Brigdin Cast! –anuncia Niccola.

Se acerca un chico de la Veta. Todavía sigo preocupada. Aún queda un nombre más, como el de Maysilee, un nombre que nunca debió de haber salido.

Niccola saca su mano por última vez este año, y lee el papel.

- ¡Haymitch Abernathy!

Puedo suspirar, aliviada, aunque todavía siga sufriendo por Maysilee y abrace a Margaret, intentando salir de esto. Y por Haymitch, quien ayudó al Sr. Everdeen, aunque tenía una dura personalidad. Él era amigo de Phoenix.

El alcalde lee el Tratado de la Traición una vez más y todos los tributos se dan la mano antes de que se los lleven.

- Ahora, todo aquel que quiera despedirse de nuestros tributos, diríjanse al Edificio de Justicia, -anuncia el alcalde.

Margaret y yo nos apoyamos la una en la otra mientras marchamos en dirección al edificio, hacia donde unas cuantas personas más se dirigen también.

Nos dirigimos a la habitación donde se encuentra Maysilee. Margaret entra con los Sres. Donner, así que la familia pasa unos minutos juntos. Me siento y espero en las bancas afuera, hay agentes de la paz cuidando las puertas. No puedo siquiera describir mi dolor, dándome cuenta que probablemente esta sea la última vez que vea a mi menor amiga. Dejo salir todas mis lágrimas ahora, determinada a no apenar más a Maysilee llorando frente a ella.

Después de diez minutos, los tres Donners dejan la habitación, todos con los ojos llorosos. El agente de la paz me indica toscamente que ingrese.

Maysilee está sentada en una silla en medio del cuarto, con sus ojos rojos.

- Ruth, -llora y nos abrazamos, ambas llorando. Como si no pudiera llorar aún más.

Retrocede un poco, sosteniendo mis manos-. Estaba pensando Ruth, y lo siento.

Sacudo mi cabeza-. No importa.

- No, Ruth, probablemente nunca me enamore, -gime Maysilee-. Probablemente nunca decida con quién me quiero casa o algo parecido. Si en verdad lo quieres, Ruth, no lo dudes. Si en verdad lo quieres, y él es lo suficiente bueno para ti, entonces no dejes pasar tu vida sin él. Lo veo ahora… ahora que no voy a tener esa oportunidad.

- Tú vas a volver, -le digo-. Eres muy inteligente, Maysilee. Puedes hacerlo.

Maysilee sonríe a pesar de las lágrimas-. ¿De verdad lo crees?

Asiento con mi cabeza-. Eres la mejor amiga que he tenido.

Nos abrazamos nuevamente, pero entonces llegan los agentes de la paz. Dejo a Maysilee y me voy, seguida por dos de los agentes.

Bajo las escaleras del Edificio de Justicia sintiéndome pesada e incompleta. Maysilee se iba para los Juegos del Hambre, y este año las probabilidades de ganar eran menos. Maysilee se iría pronto. La vería en la televisión unas cuantas veces más, y luego sería forzada a verla morir. Me siento enferma y horrorizada ante la idea. Voy a tener que verla morir.

La gente ya está en sus casas, festejando llenos de alivio que sus hijos no han sido escogidos, así que las cales están vacías, excepto por una sola figura sentada, esperando afuera del Edificio de Justicia. Mi respiración se acelera cuando me doy cuenta que se trata de Phoenix.

- ¿Viniste a despedirte de Haymitch? –le pregunto.

Mira alrededor y se levanta con cautela, cuidando sus heridas.

- No, -me responde-. Haymitch odia las grandes producciones como esta. Solo quería que su familia se despida de él. Vine a verte.

- ¿A mí?

- Sabía que vendrías a despedirte de Maysilee, -me explica-. Y después pensé que tal vez… no sé, necesites a alguien.

Las lágrimas inundan mi rostro nuevamente. Sí, necesito a alguien. Todo este día me ha dejado cansada y llena de dolor. Cubro mi cara con mis manos mientras comienzo a sollozar. De pronto, siento que me rodean unos fuertes brazos y un duro cuerpo bajo una tosca camisa contra mis manos.

Tengo cuidado con sus heridas, así que remuevo las manos de mi rostro y las coloco alrededor de su cuello, lejos del daño de su espalda, y escondo mi cara en su pecho mientras lloro.

A pesar de que he estado deseando esta proximidad a Phoenix antes, esta no era la forma en la que quería recibirla. Y ni siquiera esta fantasía finalmente hecha realidad puede hacerme olvidar del hecho que probablemente no vuelva a ver a Maysilee nunca más.

Pero no quiero soltarme, y por supuesto, es Phoenix el que me suelta. Aunque se queda sosteniendo mis manos.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? –me pregunta.

Asiento con mi cabeza, incapaz de mirarlo. Suelta una de mis manos, pero continúa cogiendo la otra, y caminamos juntos por las calles vacías.

Entonces, Phoenix canta para mí esa canción del soldado rebelde moribundo. Acerca de su fuerza y determinación. Sé que intenta animarme, pero esa canción solo logra deprimirme aún más. Maysilee es ese soldado; valiente, noble, inteligente, aun así nada de eso puede salvarla del Capitolio.

* * *

**"Well everybody hurts, sometimes / Everybody cries, everybody hurts, / sometimes / But everybody hurts sometimes / so hold on [...] You are not alone" R.E.M., _Everybody Hurts_**

**Supongo que todos ya sabíamos lo que iba a suceder en la cosecha, aunque de igual forma, es demasiado triste verlo desde una nueva perspectiva.**

**Se suponía que iba a subir esto el martes, pero... ¡POR FIN LLEGÓ MI DVD VERSIÓN DE 2 DISCOS DE LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE! (y con eso me despedí del mundo... hasta que recordé las 7654321123 tareas que tenía para ese día)  
Así que aprovecho que por fin terminé todos mis deberes y tengo un mini-rato libre para publicar este capítulo.**

Nos vemos (tan pronto como la universidad me deje respirar, aunque sea por un segundo, lo cual espero que sea lo más pronto posible) 

**XOXO, Sweet-aries.**

**PS: 5 de setiembre: Feliz cumpleaños, Freddie Mercury. El cielo nunca había sonado mejor desde que llegaste allá. God save Queen.**


	8. Capítulo 7: Aceptando los hechos

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío. Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Colllins y la historia a HalfHope. A mí solo me pertenece la traducción.**

* * *

Capítulo siete

Aceptando los hechos

Margaret no va a la escuela al día siguiente. Estas paredes se sienten increíblemente vacías, al caminar sin ninguna de mis amigas a mi lado. Es como si no pudiera congeniar con ninguno de mis compañeros. No creo que haya reconocido hasta ahora lo unida que estaba a Margaret y a Maysilee. Y ahora, las posibilidades eran que probablemente pase el resto de mi vida sin una de ellas.

Me siento en nuestra mesa de siempre en el almuerzo, pero no me uno en la conversación. Kelton me pregunta si estoy bien. Me encojo de hombros, sin querer hablar con él acerca de eso, especialmente no en este lugar público en donde pueda romper en llanto.

Phoenix es capaz de llamar mi atención, una mirada consternada atraviesa su rostro, pero no puedo seguir mirándolo por mucho tiempo. Quiero llorar cuando lo veo, aunque sé que está a salvo de la cosecha para siempre.

Después de la escuela voy a ver a Margaret.

- Lo siento, -me dice la Sra. Donner-, Margaret tiene un terrible dolor de cabeza. Necesita algo de silencio.

- Está bien, -digo, apenada, y regreso a mi hogar.

Mi padre, tan poco observador como es, me da órdenes como siempre, por toda la tienda. No sabe cómo me siento así que así que solo actúa como si fuera un día normal. Pero pienso que algo de distracción me hace bien, hasta que veo que que es hora que vaya a casa de Phoenix. Le pregunto a mi padre si puedo salir y, como si pudiera ver la angustia en mi rostro por primera vez, asiente con su cabeza.

Esta vez, soy capaz de encontrar el camino a su casa por mi cuenta, y él me espera solo, ya que su padre sigue trabajando en las minas.

Estamos callados por primera vez desde que nos conocimos oficialmente. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que decirle? Bueno, ciertamente no me imaginaba esto ayer.

Al final, Phoenix no puede aguantar el silencio-. Ruth, por favor, di algo.

- Pero no hay nada que decir, -le contesto rotundamente.

Una de mis manos cae a mi lado. Phoenix la atrapa, sosteniéndola con fuerza entre sus manos.

- Phoenix, -protesto-. Necesito eso.

- Tan pronto como me hables, te la devuelvo.

-Yo… ahora no puedo, -tartamudeo, incapaz de mirarlo a la cara, odiando esas nuevas emociones en mí. No solo tristeza, si no también deseo. Detesto cómo es que estoy usando a Maysilee solo para tener a Phoenix más cerca de mí. Cómo es posible que pueda desearlo cuando en unos días mi amiga va a ser mutilada.

- Está bien, -me dice, soltando mi mano.

Termino con su herida y comienzo a envolverlo con las vendas nuevamente, desde sus caderas hasta sus axilas. La excitación por esta parte de su cuerpo ayer se ha desvanecido casi por completo. Casi. Tengo que admitir que incluso en las presentes circunstancias, mi corazón late un poco más fuerte.

- ¿Vas a ir a la plaza esta noche? –me pregunta, poniéndose su camisa de nuevo.

Generalmente, todos se reúnen en la plaza para mirar los Juegos. Hace que todo esto sea más fácil, estar alrededor de tanta gente. Hay más distracciones del terror. La mayoría de personas va a la plaza. Hoy es la Ceremonia de apertura. Así que no sería la parte más dura, aunque tampoco iba a ser nada fácil, mirar cómo colocan a Maysilee en algún traje horrible, burlándose de lo que ha tenido que atravesar.

- No, -le contesto-. No quiero estar con… alrededor de gente que… que no lo entienden.

- ¿Entonces te quedarás en tu casa? –me pregunta.

- Supongo que iré adonde Margaret, -le contesto-. Es la única persona que realmente sabe cómo me siento.

Phoenix asiente con su cabeza. Entonces me dice-, Ruth, sabes que nunca llegué a conocer realmente a Maysilee, y Haymitch y yo nunca fuimos tan cercanos como ella y tú lo eran, pero, bueno, si las cosas no van como lo esperas, creo que puedo hacer un buen trabajo entendiendo cómo te sientes.

Mis ojos se dirigen hacia los suyos, y es tan tentador aceptar su oferta. Pero no puedo. No puedo dejar sola a Margaret.

- Gracias, -susurro-. Lo tendré en cuenta.

¿Soy yo, o es que el aire de alguna forma se ha llenado de un extraño magnetismo? Solo que Phoenix es el imán, y yo, el metal siendo atraído hacia él. Es tan bueno, tan amable y me hace sentir mejor, es casi imposible no sentir que me acercaba más a él, poco a poco.

Entonces Phoenix se aclara la garganta y me encuentro a mí misma balanceándome hacia atrás.

- Sí, bueno, gracias otra vez, -dice Phoenix.

- De nada, -respiro y por poco salgo corriendo de su casa antes de que siga haciendo el ridículo.

Ceno con mis padres, y luego me dirijo a la casa de Margaret para ver si están viendo los Juegos. Pero nuevamente, es la Sra. Donner quien me abre la puerta. Me dice que Margaret no va a bajar de su cuarto para la Ceremonia de apertura, ya que su dolor de cabeza persiste.

Me encuentro a mí misma regresando a mi casa, las luces están apagadas ya que mis padres fueron a la plaza con los demás. Prendo la televisión, que rara vez usamos, y veo las inconstantes imágenes en la pantalla.

Claudius Templesmith y Caesar Flickerman están pasando un buen rato discutiendo acerca de lo emocionante que será el segundo Vasallaje de los Veinticinco de Panem antes de que los tributos salgan.

Los Juegos todavía no comienzan, pero ya me siento increíblemente enferma. Se me hace difícil respirar, y de pronto la temperatura en la habitación aumenta. Mi cabeza me da vueltas por la falta de oxígeno y comienzo a transpirar. Me apresuro a salir de la casa para tomar algo de aire fresco, intentando recuperar mi aliento y calmarme un poco. Vuelvo a respirar, pero esa terrible sensación no me abandona. ¿Cómo podría regresar y ver todo el programa yo sola? ¿Cómo voy a poder mirar los Juegos?

Antes que me dé cuenta, mis pies siguen el camino oscuro que apenas conozco, pero una vez que veo mi destino, no dudo en tocar la puerta.

Phoenix me abre, aunque no luce tan sorprendido como yo. Ni siquiera sé por qué vine hasta aquí.

- Yo… yo no sé por qué…, -comienzo, sintiéndome vulnerable con mi acción de mostrarme en su casa.

- Está bien, -Phoenix sonríe y mantiene la puerta abierta para mí.

Entro y espero a que cierre la puerta. Su televisión está encendida, y veo a dos pares de árboles comenzando a aparecer en sus carruajes en la pantalla. Ese sería el Distrito 7. Toma mi mano y me guía hacia el pequeño y sucio sofá frente a la televisión.

- Tu padre no está aquí, -me doy cuenta de pronto.

- No, -me contesta-. Ha ido a la plaza con el resto de gente. Pero me quedé aquí, por ti.

- Sabías que vendría.

- ¿Sabía? No realmente. Al menos, lo esperaba.

Me sonrojo-. Lo siento si yo… no sé…

- Te invité, ¿lo recuerdas? –se ríe. Entonces se pone serio-. Además, tú nunca me haces sentir incómodo, Ruth.

Aprieto su mano contra la mía mientras escucho a Claudius Templesmith anunciar al Distrito 12.

Primero, veo a dos manchas negras en un carruaje.

- ¿Acaso esa es…? –me pregunto, incapaz de reconocer a ese par de chicos.

Pero luego veo al segundo carruaje.

- No, diría que son ellos, -dice Phoenix, un poco asombrado.

Entonces los dos nos comenzamos a reír.

Habían vestido a Maysilee y a Haymitch en los dos trajes más transparentes que alguna vez se hayan diseñado en los Juegos. Sus pieles lucían radiantes, obviamente aceitadas por el equipo de estilistas que cada tributo tiene. Era ridículo verlos en esos trajes, conociéndolos a ambos. Casi me hace olvidar a lo que pronto se iban a enfrentar.

- Pobre Haymitch, -se ríe Phoenix.

Sonrío malévolamente-. ¡Si tan solo pudiera saber lo que Maysilee está pensando!

- Hm, sabes, ella en verdad luce muy bien, -Phoenix examina la pantalla mientras muestra un acercamiento a Maysilee saludando a la multitud.

Siento que me lleno de ira al escuchar lo que Phoenix acaba de decir. No porque yo piense que Maysilee no era atractiva en cualquier sentido, si no porque él le estaba prestando atención. No me gustaba compartir su atención, incluso con mi mejor amiga lejos en el Capitolio. Entonces me doy cuenta… estaba celosa.

- Haymitch tampoco se ve tan mal, -digo, intentando volver su comentario en su contra. Y funciona. Su cabeza gira hacia mí e intenta observar mi rostro, pero yo continúo con mi mirada fija en la TV, con una ligera sonrisa en mi rostro. Dejaré que _él_ averigüe a qué es lo que me refiero.

- Si, aunque es un idiota a veces, -murmura Phoenix.

Nunca había oído a Phoenix hablar mal de alguien, y mucho menos, decir algo contra alguien que pensaba que era su amigo.

Sonrío-. ¿Y tú cómo sabes que no me gustan los idiotas?

- Porque eres demasiado buena como para no tener a alguien que no sea un santo, -me contesta. Entonces parece como si estuviera mirando más allá de mí, y veo conflicto reflejado en sus ojos.

- Creo que me das demasiado crédito, -le digo.

Finalmente, Phoenix retira su mano de la mía, consciente de cada movimiento que hace. Mis cejas se juntan, llenas de confusión. ¡No! ¡Esto era todo lo contrario que quería que pasara! ¿Acaso fue porque bromeé acerca de cómo pensaba que Haymitch era atractivo? ¿O era porque Phoenix pensaba que Maysilee era linda?

- No, no lo hago, -dice Phoenix, apenado. Se gira para mirar a la pantalla mientras el presidente Snow comienza a hablar-. Creo que es mejor que te vayas. Antes de que tus padres se den cuenta que no estás.

Me está botando de su casa. Eso es demasiado. Cualquier cosa que haya pasado entre nosotros hace unos cuantos minutos ya no existe. Claro, si es que había algo que estaba surgiendo entre nosotros, o si solo fue que me dejé llevar por mis emociones.

- Adiós, -le digo. Entonces, para hacerle saber que esto no se había terminado, agrego-, Te veo mañana, por lo de tu espalda.

* * *

**"And our particles they're burning up / Because they yearn for each other / And although we stick together / It seems that we are estranging one another" Florence + The Machine, _Strangeness and Charms_**


	9. Capítulo 8: Momentos previos

******Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío. Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Colllins y la historia a HalfHope. A mí solo me pertenece la traducción.**

* * *

****Capítulo ocho

Momentos previos

Cuando Margaret se aparece en la escuela al día siguiente, no puedo evitar abrazarla. Ella coloca sus brazos alrededor mío, pero su abrazo no es real. Es como si tuviera que soportarlo.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? –le pregunto.

- No, -Margaret gruñe-. ¿Cómo podría?

- Me refería a tu dolor de cabeza.

Ella suspira-. Supongo que ya no me duele tanto.

Permanece callada mientras caminamos por el pasadizo y también mientras estamos en clase. Durante el almuerzo, intento conversar con ella.

- ¿Qué opinas acerca del traje de Maysilee? –le pregunto.

- No lo vi, -me responde fríamente.

- Pero… todos tenemos que mirar los Juegos, -digo confundida-. Es obligatorio.

- ¡Bueno, supongo que rompí las reglas! –exclama y luego presiona sus dedos contra su sien, como si intentara controlar algún dolor o molestia.

- ¿No vas a mirar los Juegos? –le pregunto.

- No, -me contesta secamente-. ¡Y tampoco quiero hablar acerca de ello!

- Está bien, -digo en voz baja-. No hablaremos acerca de ellos.

El resto del almuerzo transcurre en completo silencio, así como el resto del día. Me preocupo por Margaret y cómo los Juegos van a afectarla este año. Si alguien se entera que ella no está mirando los Juegos, sería malo. Llegan a mi mente imágenes de la gente a la que los agentes de la paz golpea, castiga, humilla y le hace todo tipo de maldades. No sé qué es lo que le hacen a la gente que no mira los Juegos; nadie nunca se los ha perdido. Así que el castigo debe de ser terrible.

Me dirijo a la casa de Phoenix después de la escuela, pero nadie abre la puerta. Miro por la ventana, pero no hay nadie adentro. Frustrada y furiosa por todo lo que está sucediendo, dejo lanzar un grito y pateo la puerta. ¿Ahora también _él_ me está ignorando? ¿Solo por un comentario que hice anoche? ¡Pues, él comenzó diciendo que Maysilee se veía bien!

- ¿Hay algún motivo por el que quieras derribar mi casa? –pregunta Phoenix.

Lo miro, sobresaltada y avergonzada-. No sabía que estabas en camino. Pensé que me habías dejado plantada.

- Por supuesto que no, -contesta él-. Solo me quedé charlando con Kitty Lawson. –Kitty Lawson. Una de las chicas que he notado que tiene un particular interés en Phoenix. Mi cara se pone roja. Que se haya quedado hablando con ella era casi mejor a que me haya dejado plantada. Entonces Phoenix agrega-, linda chica, supongo, aunque no tenga nada dentro de su cabeza.

Sonrío, aunque pienso que no conozco a Kitty más allá de mis limitadas observaciones, pero me gusta escuchar a Phoenix decir eso.

- Bueno, ¿necesitas ayuda? –le pregunto.

Phoenix asiente con su cabeza y me invita a pasar. Entonces se quita la camiseta y comienzo a quitarle las vendas para ver cómo van sanando sus heridas.

- Así que tú y Margaret no se veían muy felices o amables hoy día, -comenta.

Exprimo una prenda mojada, dejando salir mi frustración, pretendiendo que es el cuello del presidente Snow el que estoy apretando.

- No hay mucha felicidad o amabilidad en el ambiente, -le contesto.

- Lo sé, pero, ¿no se van a necesitar entre ustedes los próximos días? –me pregunta.

Suspiro, limpiando sus heridas-. Supongo. Pero Margaret lo niega todo. Ni siquiera quiere ver los Juegos. Desearía tampoco verlos, pero estoy demasiado preocupada por Maysilee. Quiero saber si va a estar a salvo.

- Entonces, ¿vas a ir a la plaza? ¿Ya que Margaret no los va a ver contigo?

- No quiero, -le digo-. Pero también estoy asustada por tener que verlos sola.

- Mi puerta está siempre abierta, -me dice Phoenix, solemnemente.

Me emociono al escuchar eso, y mi estómago se llena de mariposas-. Gracias.

- De nada.

Hay una pausa, y entonces le pregunto-, ¿tú cómo estás? Quiero decir, siempre hablamos de mí pero, ¿cómo estás afrontando el hecho de que Haymitch está allá?

- ¿Haymitch? –me pregunta-. Me siento terrible, por supuesto. Aunque no éramos los mejores amigos. Aún así, probablemente este año sea más duro, puesto que lo conozco.

- ¿Conocías a los otros chicos? –le pregunto. Eran de la Veta, así que no los conocía muy bien, pero tal vez Phoenix sí.

- Pues, Rilly es la hermanita de Kitty, -dice-. Eso es lo que me estaba contando. Pero no la conocía muy bien. Y Brigdin es unos cuantos años menor que yo, así que tampoco lo llegué a conocer bien.

Mi atención sigue enfocada en la conexión que tiene Kitty con un tributo. ¿Es que él le estaba diciendo lo mismo que a mí? ¿La estaba confortando? La sola idea me ponía furiosa. Entonces, intento recordar que su hermana es un tributo, así que intento pensar algo más agradable con respecto a ella. Aún así, no me gusta eso.

- Ya estás listo para las vendas, -remarco y lo envuelvo nuevamente. Sé que no puedo seguir usando esa excusa para seguir viéndolo ya que no es necesario que siga usando el bálsamo y se está curando muy rápido, así que una vez que se coloca nuevamente su camiseta le digo-, no creo que sea necesario que venga a verte tan seguido. Tus heridas ya están cerradas. Solo necesitan sanar ahora.

- Gracias, -me dice-. ¿Te importa si paso por tu casa mañana? Para pagarte, por supuesto.

- ¿Solo para pagarme? –le pregunto tímidamente.

- A menos que quieras que me quede, -él sonríe.

Me sonrojo-. Me gustaría eso.

- Está bien, entonces, nos vemos mañana, -me dice.

Viene a verme al día siguiente, y canta para mí. Es extraño, pero me he dado cuenta que Phoenix nunca me canta canciones de amor. Conozco muchas canciones de ese tipo, pero él nunca canta ninguna palabra relacionada al tema. Me encuentro a mí misma ansiosa por conocer cómo se sentiría escucharlo cantar sobre parejas y sobre sus deseos y sentimientos. Pero en todas las canciones que me ha cantado, ninguna habla de eso.

Claro que no pienso hablar sobre eso. Sería algo vergonzoso, como si le estuviera pidiendo una serenata. Aunque todavía me pregunto por qué considera ese tema un tabú.

No quiero que se vaya una vez que me ha cantado varias melodías. Quiero hablar más con él, pero no sobre los Juegos. He tenido suficiente de eso.

- ¿Qué le pasó a tu madre? –me encuentro a mí misma preguntándole eso-. Si es que no te molesta hablar de eso.

- Falleció cuando tenía dos años, -me dice.

- Lo siento.

Sonríe tristemente-. Está bien. No la recuerdo muy bien. A veces _creo_ que recuerdo una vez que estaba lloviendo y yo estaba saltando sobre algunos charcos que quedaban. Y por alguna razón, ella se unió a mí. La recuerdo sonriendo, y su cabello era realmente largo, así que una vez que se mojaba, era muy pesado de llevar. Aunque también tenemos una foto de ella, así que a veces me pregunto si es que me lo he inventado.

- No creo eso, -le digo.

- Es mucho peor para mi padre, -me cuenta-. No creo que haya mirado a otra mujer desde que ella murió. En verdad la amaba. Todavía tiene su peine justo en el lugar donde ella lo dejó.

- Eso es muy triste, -susurro-. No puedo imaginar perder a alguien a quien amara tanto…

Me estremezco. Incluso ahora, no puedo pensar en la simple idea acerca de cómo sería mi vida si Phoenix muriera.

Entonces se me ocurre algo-. Entonces, ¿qué hizo tu padre, ya que no tenías a tu madre para que cuide de ti? ¡Eras tan joven!

- Mi abuela vivió con nosotros hasta que cumplí nueve y ella falleció. –su voz es un poco más emotiva. Sacude su cabeza-. En verdad la extraño.

Llegué a conocer a mis abuelos maternos hasta que ellos fallecieron cuando tenía diez y trece años, respectivamente, pero ellos siempre andaban gruñendo así que no me gustaba tener que ir a verlos. Y tenían un olor terrible. No me sentí tan triste cuando finalmente fallecieron. Ahora me siento un poco culpable al respecto, aunque cuando era menor no entendía por qué eso era tan triste. Pero oír la voz de Phoenix volverse temblorosa, hace que la culpa crezca.

Sonrío-. ¿Cómo era ella?

Él me devuelve la sonrisa-. Dura. ¿Sabes que fue ella la que le enseño a mi padre sobre los bosques? No mi abuelo. Así que también me enseñó un poco. No lo suficiente para cuando murió, mi padre me enseñó casi todo lo que sé ahora, pero aún recuerdo todo lo que aprendí con ella.

- ¿Cómo qué? –le pregunto, contenta de verlo tan feliz.

- Lo que más recuerdo era este lago, -me cuenta Phoenix calladamente-. Había también una vieja construcción, pero en el lago podías encontrar katniss.

- ¿Katniss? –le pregunto-. ¿Qué es eso?

- Son unas flores, también llamadas sagittarias, que crecen en el agua, -me explica-. Sus raíces son comestibles. Las buscábamos y las comíamos. Siempre me decía que nunca pasaría hambre siempre y cuando las encontrara.

Me río-. La única cosa que mi madre me enseñó sobre las planta fue cómo cuidar sus primroses, ya sabes, las prímulas. No son muy útiles.

Phoenix levanta su cabeza un poco para ver por sobre los arbustos de nuestro jardín, en donde crecían las valiosas flores de mi madre-. Aunque son muy hermosas. Y eso es algo muy útil aquí, en el Distrito 12. Donde no hay suficiente belleza.

Permanecemos callados por un rato hasta que Phoenix dice-, nunca le había contado a alguien sobre mi madre.

- ¿Ni siquiera a tu padre? –estoy sorprendida.

- Un poco, -me comenta-, pero generalmente lo hace sentir mal, así que dejo de preguntarle sobre ella.

- En verdad la amaba, -ese dato me llama la atención.

- Luces sorprendida.

- Supongo… -me detengo para pensar-. Supongo que me pregunto qué haría mi padre si mi madre falleciera. En realidad, me pregunto lo mismo acerca de los padres de mis amigos. Ninguno de ellos parecen enamorados.

- En la Veta, la mayoría no se casan a menos que se amen, -me dice-. El matrimonio trae niños, y ellos cuestan caro.

- Y en el pueblo, la gente solo quiere tener conexiones con otras familias, -me doy cuenta-. No importa si están enamorados o no. –Frunzo mi ceño-. No me gusta eso. No puedo imaginar estar con alguien a quien no amo. Prefiero la manera en la que la gente de la Veta hace las cosas.

Phoenix comienza a lucir incómodo. Se pone de pie-. Debería irme.

- Oh, -me llama la atención que se haya puesto tan tenso de repente-. Está bien. ¿Te veré luego?

Solo asiente y se va rápidamente, como si no pudiera alejarse de mí más rápido.

* * *

**"Never opened myself this way / And life is ours, we live it our way / All these words I don't just say / And nothing else matters, yeah" Metallica, _Nothing Else Matters_**

**__****PS: Disculpen la demora en subir el capítulo. Estar en la universidad es una cosa de locos (8). Lo bueno es que ya salí de vacaciones (gracias a Dios), por lo que actualizaré la historia más seguido.**


	10. Capítulo 9: Los Juegos

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío. Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Colllins y la historia a HalfHope. A mí solo me pertenece la traducción.**

* * *

Capítulo nueve

Los Juegos

La siguiente vez que veo a Phoenix es la noche de las entrevistas. Fue relativamente fácil ver los puntajes por mi cuenta y aún sigo algo preocupada por la forma en la que Phoenix abandonó nuestra conversación la otra vez. Pero oír a Maysilee por primera vez en días sería algo completamente diferente. Voy a necesitar a alguien a mi lado para poder pasar por eso.

Para mi alivio, Phoenix me sonríe cuando me abre la puerta-. Sabía que vendrías.

Suelto la tensión que se había construido en mi pecho, al ver su sonrisa.

- ¿Acaso soy tan predecible? –le pregunto.

- Sí, -me contesta, y me invita a entrar.

Una vez más, solo estamos nosotros dos. Me siento cómoda alrededor de él, incluso con las extrañas maneras en las que mi corazón y mi estómago reaccionan al encontrarme a su lado. Es como algo que pareciera _correcto_ mientras nos sentamos para ver las entrevistas.

Caesar Flickerman está como siempre, con el mismo traje azul brillante. No conversamos mucho mientras varios tributos se levantan para sus entrevistas. Pero entonces Maysilee se levanta, llevando el vestido más hermoso que alguna vez haya visto, y me encuentro aferrándome a la mano de Phoenix temerosa de lo que ella vaya a hacer.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya, -dice Caesar mientras acerca a Maysilee-. ¡Luces increíblemente hermosa esta noche, Maysilee! Dime, ¿los chicos en casa también caen a tus pies?

- Oh, solo todos aquellos a los que les gustan las chicas, -le responde ella, riéndose con la audiencia.

No es cierto. No lo creo. Sé que habido unos cuantos chicos que se han enamorado de ella a través de los años, pero lo que Maysilee dice es una exageración.

- ¿Asi que tienes a alguien especial esperándote en casa, eh? –Caesar le pregunta, dándole un golpe suave con el codo.

- Bueno, no quisiera tener que escoger solo a un chico todavía, -Maysilee le lanza un guiño a la cámara-. Aún soy muy joven.

Estoy sorprendida por esto. ¿Quién es esta chica? ¡Esa no es Maysilee! Nunca se había interesado tanto por los chicos antes, Y, ¿en serio está _guiñandole _a la cámara?

- Entonces Maysilee, has recibido un excelente puntaje. ¡Un ocho! –Caesar cambia de tema, gracias a Dios-. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

- Bueno, tengo varios trucos bajo la manga, -dice ella, en un tono seductor. Me sonrojo por ella.

Caesar intenta sacarle alguna información-. ¿Nada que quisieras compartirnos?

- Si lo hiciera, no dejaría ningún truco para los Juegos, -le contesta-. Además, sería más divertido mostrarlos que solo mencionarlos.

Caesar asiente-. ¡Muy, pero muy cierto! Pero si tuvieras que describir tu estilo de pelea, ¿cómo lo definirías?

Maysilee no lo piensa por un segundo-. Directo. No voy a andar dándole vueltas al asunto.

Caesar continúa-, Entonces, dinos Maysilee, si ganas, ¿cuáles son tus planes?

- Me aseguraré que las familias de mis amigos se encuentren a salvo, que tengan suficiente comida y cosas así, -Maysilee contesta después de pensarlo por un momento, con su cabeza inclinada a un lado.

Bueno, eso es algo curioso. Ya que nosotras no tenemos ningún amigo que necesite ayuda. Maysilee nunca le ha hablado a alguien que no pertenezca al privilegiado grupo de la ciudad. ¿Por qué estaba diciendo esas cosas?

- Oh, eso es muy amable de tu parte, -le dice Caesar-. Pero me pregunto, ¿qué talento piensas mostrar o practicar?

- Oh, el canto, -ella sonríe abiertamente-. Siempre me ha gustado cantar, tal vez esa sea la razón por la que ame a los sinsajos. Tienen la voz más hermosa.

Esa es la primera vez que veo a la verdadera Maysilee a lo largo de la entrevista. Actuaba… bueno, como las otras chicas que odiábamos en ese escenario.

El timbre suena, y Caesar se despide de ella.

- Esa no era Maysilee, para nada, -le digo mientras llaman a Haymitch-. Ella nunca ha actuado así.

- La gente usualmente cambia por los Juegos, -me dice-. Tiene que llamar la atención de los patrocinadores.

Frunzo mi ceño-. Pero ni siquiera actuó como ella misma.

- Maysilee parece ser alguien muy astuta, -Phoenix intenta convencerme-. Estoy seguro que tenía algún motivo para actuar así.

Me cruzo de brazos, algo infeliz. Entonces recuerdo, aniñadamente, su comentario anterior sobre ella hace días, y ahora el ángulo de mi amiga por parecer deseable. Así que le pregunto-, ¿te gustó?

- ¿A mí?, -se encoge de hombros-. Supongo que hizo lo que ella pensó que era lo correcto.

No era esa la respuesta que estaba buscando. Así que intento algo diferente-. Su vestido era elegante.

- Supongo que te haré caso sobre eso, -se ríe-. No sé mucho acerca de modas.

Entonces me doy cuenta que probablemente quiera ver la entrevista de Haymitch, de la cual ya nos hemos perdido una parte. Así que silencio a mi entrometida envidia para escucharlo.

- Entonces Haymitch, -dice Caesar-. ¿Qué piensas acerca de los Juegos, habiendo ahora el doble de competidores este año?

- No veo como eso hace la diferencia, -Haymitch dice, cínicamente-. Ellos siguen siendo tan estúpidos como siempre, así que supongo que las probabilidades seguirán siendo las mismas.

La audiencia se ríe, y Haymitch les lanza una sonrisa arrogante.

- ¿Así que piensas que en los Juegos anteriores, los tributos fueron estúpidos? –le pregunta Caesar-. Dudo que sus mentores no estén muy felices al oír eso.

La multitud suelta carcajadas.

- Obviamente, también los hay inteligentes, -Haymitch suena fastidiado-. Pero mira la forma en la que los otros murieron. Fueron algo estúpidos.

Caesar le pregunta-, ¿piensas que has aprendido lo suficiente al ver los Juegos mientras crecías para saber qué hacer y qué no?

- Sí, -le contesta Haymitch a secas.

El timbre suena, y me levanto-. Debería irme, antes de que mis padres regresen a casa.

Phoenix se levanta y me acompaña hasta la puerta.

- ¿Debería esperarte después de la escuela? –me pregunta.

- ¿Para qué?

- Pues, los Juegos comienzan justo después de la salida. Y si quieres verlos conmigo…

Deja la opción al aire.

Asiento con mi cabeza-. Me encantaría.

No hablo con Margaret sobre las entrevistas al día siguiente en la escuela. Ni siquiera me siento culpable cuando le digo que no voy a acompañarla a su casa hoy día. No ha estado haciendo algún progreso para que nuestra amistad continúe, así que no sé por qué debería de sentirme mal por ir con alguien que sí me está ayudando a pasar por esto.

Sé que la gente me está mirando mientras camino al lado de Phoenix. Los ojos de Rudy Olsen casi se salen de su sitio. Pero, honestamente, no me avergüenzo mientras los chicos de la ciudad me señalan y murmuran entre ellos.

- Parece que estamos creando una gran escena, -Phoenix me sonríe mientras salimos por el patio de la escuela.

- Supongo que somos el pre-show a los Juegos, -bromeo con él y continuamos con nuestro camino.

Llegamos a su casa y nos sentamos en el lugar de siempre. Nos muestran la arena mientras los tributos esperan, y la arena luce como un hermoso sueño; puedo notarlo incluso en esta borrosa pantalla. Casi siento envidia de Maysilee, hasta que recuerdo qué es lo que va a pasar.

No planeaba coger la mano de Phoenix, pero una vez que sonó el gong liberando a los tributos de sus plataformas, mi mano buscó la suya desesperadamente. Me aferré aún más fuerte a ella cuando casi matan a Maysilee mientras cogía una mochila pequeña. Por suerte esquiva el cuchillo y corre hacia los árboles. No le toma mucho tiempo a los tributos averiguar que toda la arena, a pesar de su belleza, es absolutamente letal y venenosa.

El primer día comienza con la carnicería de siempre, y cierro mis ojos varias veces por lo sangrienta que es. Son las siete de la noche cuando finaliza la primera batalla en la Cornucopia, dejando a Haymitch y a Maysilee como los únicos sobrevivientes del Distrito 12. Cortan la señal y nos dicen que regresemos mañana por la continuación.

Me voy y llego a casa para cenar, la cual no he perdido ya que mis padres siguen en la plaza, viendo los Juegos.

Esto se vuelve una rutina entre Phoenix y yo. Caminamos hacia su casa, miramos los Juegos mientras me aferro a su mano, y luego me voy. Conversamos un poco cuando no muestran lo que Maysilee o Haymitch están haciendo, pero cuando nuestros amigos aparecen en la pantalla nos inunda el silencio, excepto cuando suelto algún chillido, temiendo por Maysilee.

Pero ella lo hace bien. Sobrevive, y comienzo a pensar que tal vez Maysilee sí pueda regresar. Cuando el volcán hace erupción al cuarto día, escondo mi cabeza en el hombro de Phoenix, demasiado asustada para ver a mi amiga batallar contra las cenizas, las rocas y la lava, pero lo logra.

Al día siguiente, Maysilee y Haymitch se encuentran y se vuelven aliados, después de que ella detuviera a un Profesional de matarlo.

- Oh Haymitch, por favor no lo hagas, -murmura Phoenix mientras Haymitch hace la sugerencia.

- ¿Por qué? –le pregunto mientras veo que Maysilee acepta su oferta.

- Solo… no confío en él, -me contesta-. Le gusta trabajar solo. ¿Por qué querría aliarse con Maysilee?

Mi corazón se acelera, lleno de temor-. ¿Para no tener que matarla?

Phoenix hace una mueca, pero no me contesta.

- No, -sacudo mi cabeza-. No puede ser por eso. ¡Ella acaba de salvar su vida!

- Solo sé que es extraño que Haymitch lo haya hecho, -me dice-. Pero puede que no signifique nada.

Suelto las lágrimas que mantengo desde la cosecha. Cierro los ojos, intentando evitar que se inunden. Pero no funciona. Estoy llena de nervios mientras continúo con mis ojos cerrados, pero mirando por el rabillo de uno de ellos.

- Ruth, -siento su mano en mi espalda-. Ruth, está bien.

- Ella ha llegado tan lejos, -susurro, intentando no llorar-. No puede morir.

Siento que Phoenix aparta algo de mi cabello que caía sobre mi rostro. Tomo grandes bocanadas de aire, intentando mantener el oxígeno dentro de mí.

- Va a estar bien, -me promete, calladamente.

Giro mi cabeza hacia él, y busco la mentira en sus ojos. Pero él luce seguro. Asiento con mi cabeza y contengo las lágrimas.

No pasa mucho tiempo desde la nueva alianza entre Haymitch y Maysilee que la transmisión de hoy se termina. Los miro junto a Phoenix todos los días, esperando ver a Haymitch alzar su cuchillo contra Maysilee, matándola mientras él monta guardia y ella duerme. Pero nunca lo hace, y la idea me vuelve loca.

Entonces, cuando el número de tributos se reduce hasta seis, vamos a la escuela solo para que anuncien que las clases han sido suspendidas para que podamos ver los Juegos. Eso solo significa una cosa. Hoy día tendremos al vencedor.

Esta vez, es Phoenix el que toma mi mano mientras caminamos hacia su casa. Si alguna vez tuve miedo durante los Juegos, eso no es nada comparado a lo que siento ahora. Hoy día habrá un vencedor. Hoy día, Maysilee estará a salvo para siempre, o morirá. Siento un nudo en el estómago por lo que va a suceder y siento que mi corazón vacila al llenarse de coraje mientras Phoenix y yo nos sentamos, por última vez, para ver los Juegos.

La actual secuencia muestra a Maysilee y a Haymitch enfrentándose los dos contra uno de los Profesionales que quedan. Lo matan rápidamente y revisan su mochila, encontrando un soplete.

- Ten, -le dice Haymitch-. Podemos usarlo para atravesar ese matorral.

Con el soplete, ambos hacen un gran hoyo en el matorral y se encuentran con un terreno llano y árido, y un precipicio con una caída llena de rocas. Haymitch aún no se quiere mover, y Maysilee decide romper la alianza, ya que solo quedan cinco de ellos y no quiere que la final sea entre ambos.

- Llegó la hora, -sujeto la mano de Phoenix lo más fuerte que puedo y contengo un sollozo-. Va a matarla.

Pero Haymitch solo le dice-, está bien, -y deja que ella continúe su camino cruzando el matorral. Espero, imaginando alguna trampa de cualquier clase. Pero Maysilee continúa su camino, a salvo. Siento que una sensación de placer se libera dentro de mí.

- ¿Pero qué? –estoy estupefacta-. ¿Por qué no la mató cuando pudo?

- Incluso Haymitch tiene sentimientos, -me dice Phoenix-. ¿O no viste cómo se volvieron amigos?

- Ah, -es lo único que se me ocurre decir.

Haymitch patea unas piedritas por el precipicio, las cuales regresan eventualmente. Sus ojos parecen iluminarse, y repite lo mismo con una piedra más grande. Espera, y pronto esta regresa a su mano.

Su risa es interrumpida por un grito de Maysilee.

Es ahí cuando la enfocan, quien se ha encontrado con una bandada de aves rosas. Son largas, con picos largos y delgados y son probablemente los animales más malvados que haya visto en toda la arena. Comienzan a picotearla, y he visto a varios tributos sucumbir ante esas bestias.

Siento que no me invade otra cosa que un horrible sentimiento de terror, y la fuerza con la que apretaba la mano de Phoenix se ha ido mientras me doy cuenta de lo que va a suceder.

Haymitch llega a tiempo para mirar como una de las aves hunde su pico en el cuello de Maysilee. Ella cae, con sangre saliendo de su garganta.

Todo el temor que he estado guardando aparece, y comienzo a sollozar. Suelto la mano de Phoenix. Llevo mis rodillas hacia mi pecho, escondo mi rostro en ellas, y comienzo a llorar mientras escucho a mi amiga respirar con dificultad. De pronto, deseo que todos los tributos murieran instantáneamente, para que Maysilee pudiera ganar. Pero sé que nada puede salvarla. Haymitch lo sabe, y solo se sienta a su lado y sostiene su mano mientras muere.

Estoy tan agradecida con ese hosco chico de la Veta por estar a su lado mientras se iba. Espero que ella pueda recordar lo mucho que la amábamos, y que eso de alguna forma pueda detener su agonía, o pueda ayudarla de alguna forma. Espero que sepa que yo hubiera sostenido su mano, si pudiera. Espero que en el agarre de Haymitch, pueda sentir las manos de todos aquellos que la amaban.

Mi llanto ha alcanzado proporciones inauditas. Siento como si hubieran abierto mi pecho. El dolor solo se había acumulado con los días y ahora ese pequeño riachuelo se ha transformado en una inundación, partiendo mi corazón.

Pero siento que las fuertes y toscas manos de Phoenix me sacan de mi abrazo y me envuelve en sus brazos, en donde lloro por largo tiempo. Me siento algo seguro en su abrazo, pero mi desesperación no es por mi propia seguridad. Es porque Maysilee, mi mejor amiga, se ha ido. Y sé que con ella, también he perdido a mi otra mejor amiga. Ya nada volverá a ser lo mismo.

Me tranquilizo, pero Phoenix no me suelta. Y yo tampoco quiero que lo haga. Aunque he dejado de llorar, siento una herida dentro de mí que no quiere sanar. Tengo miedo de que si me alejo de él, un dolor indescriptible se apoderará de mí.

- ¿Quieres hablar sobre eso? –me pregunta.

- No. Aún no. –Le susurro, con mi voz quebrándose.

Y él me mantiene entre sus brazos hasta que sé que lo peor ya ha pasado. Entonces dejo que me suelte, aunque mis brazos me duelan por aferrarme a él lo más que pude.

- Lo siento, -murmuro, un poco avergonzada no por mi agarre, si no por cómo reaccioné ante él.

- No es necesario que te disculpes, -me dice. Entonces, hesitante, retira algunos mechones de mi rostro, pero deja su mano sobre mi mejilla.

Era mi sueño que algún día me llegue a tocar así. Pero no puedo disfrutarlo, no con la pérdida de Maysilee. Y no quería que eso pasara hoy. Quiero que hoy sea de luto, y si llegara el día en el que Phoenix me toque así nuevamente, quiero que ese día sea de alegría.

Así que alejo mi rostro y miro hacia la pantalla, solo para ver a otro tributo morir. Phoenix solo me imita.

- Ahora son solo Haymitch y esa chica del Distrito 1, -dice rotundamente-. El otro tributo murió cuando tú estabas… -No termina la oración. Pero lo sé. Cuando yo estaba llorando incontrolablemente.

No le toma mucho tiempo a la chica encontrar a Haymitch. Miramos mientras ambos se atacan, sabiendo que solo uno saldrá de la arena con vida.

La pelea continúa por horas. Me siento enferma al ver las heridas que se hacen entre ellos, y probablemente esta sea la peor batalla que haya visto en todos los Juegos. No sé cuánto tiempo Haymitch va a resistir. Luce exhausto.

Cuando la chica logra darle una profunda cuchillada en su estómago después que él le haya sacado un ojo, Haymitch intenta mantener sus entrañas dentro de su cuerpo, y corre dirigiéndose hacia el barranco.

- Oh no, -digo, pensando que cómo es que ahora ambos vamos a perder a nuestros amigos mientras la chica del Distrito 1 llega corriendo atravesando el matorral, con la cuenca de su ojo sangrando terriblemente. Le tira su hacha hacia Haymitch, quien se agacha justo a tiempo para esquivarla. El hacha cae en el precipicio. La chica espera, confiando que Haymitch morirá antes que ella. Pero el hacha regresa del barranco y se incrusta en su cabeza.

Incluso desde la casa de Phoenix, podemos escuchar cómo la plaza explota de alegría mientras anuncian la victoria de Haymitch. El Distrito 12 ha ganado finalmente. Por fin tenemos un segundo vencedor.

Presiento que voy a ser la única sin ánimos de celebrarlo.

- ¿Quieres ir a tu casa? –me pregunta Phoenix.

Sacudo mi cabeza-. Mis padres no estarán allí. Estarán celebrando con los demás en la plaza. –Mi voz disminuye mientras lo admito, -no quiero estar sola.

Su mano encuentra su lugar usual junto a la mía-. Y no lo vas a estar.

No sentamos en silencio, por media hora. No se siente raro, en absoluto. Su presencia en verdad me ayuda mientras intento deshacerme de esta sensación de vacío. Lloro un poco más, pero son solo unas cuantas silenciosas lágrimas.

- Creo que ya tengo que irme, -digo, eventualmente.

Pero él no suelta mi mano. Y no se despide de mí en la puerta. Camina a mi lado mientras cruzamos las calles oscuras y desiertas mientras que todos están en la plaza riendo y dando una gran fiesta en honor a la victoria de Haymitch. Nadie lamenta a Maysilee allá. Solo seremos los Donners y yo quienes lloraremos esta noche.

- ¿No quieres pasar? –le pregunto a Phoenix, como una niña asustada, una vez que llegamos a mi puerta trasera.

- Si tú quieres, -me dice.

- Sí quiero.

Y así, por primera vez, él entra a mi casa. Enciendo las luces, y él mira el lugar, intimidado. Me doy cuenta que mis muebles son mucho más elegantes que los suyos, mis manteles se ven limpios y como nuevos, y que mi familia sí coloca decoraciones en las mesas y paredes.

- Puedes sentarte, -le digo, casi formalmente.

El ambiente relajado que teníamos entre los dos en los árboles y en su casa parece desaparecer una vez que él está en mi casa. No quiero que él se sienta de esa manera. No quiero que se sienta incómodo aquí.

- Tal vez esta sea la peor ocasión para decírtelo, -comienza Phoenix, suspirando-. Pero mañana tengo que ir a las minas.

- ¿Por qué? –le pregunto, estúpidamente.

- Ruth, -me dice calmadamente-, tengo que comenzar a trabajar.

- Pero el año escolar todavía no termina, -persisto.

- Terminará en una semana, y las horas que no les pagaron a los mineros mientras miraban los Juegos ha hecho que nuestros ahorros se agoten, -me contesta-. Tengo que ir. No tengo ninguna excusa para retrasarlo.

Arrugo mi frente, haciendo que Phoenix suelte un chasquido.

- Es lo único que puedo hacer, Ruth, -me dice, con un tono ácido-. ¡No tengo otra opción! Necesito aceptar la realidad.

Las lágrimas regresan a mi rostro al oírlo dirigirse a mí tan duramente.

- Lo sé, -digo, intentando controlar mis emociones. Pero no funciona. Este horrible día solo me ha vuelto más sensible, y comienzo a llorar nuevamente.

- Ruth, no llores, -su voz suena muy apenada ahora. Se acerca a mí y comienza a acariciar mi cabello-. Por favor, no llores. Lo siento muchísimo. Descargué mi frustración contigo. Y no debí de haberlo hecho. Por favor, no quería herirte.

Levanto mi rostro y me siento mejor. Phoenix limpia mis lágrimas y me sonríe tristemente-. Ya está, así está mejor.

Su rostro está al mismo nivel que el mío, y sé que solo estamos a unos cuantos centímetros de que nuestros labios se encuentren. Su mano no ha dejado mi cabello, así que solo pienso en acercarme y ver cómo reacciona.

Entonces, la puerta delantera se abre y escucho a mis padres conversar entre ellos y reírse, muy emocionados. Primero tienen que pasar por la puerta que separa nuestro hogar de la tienda, así que Phoenix tiene tiempo suficiente para escabullirse por la puerta trasera, pero no el suficiente como para despedirse.

A pesar que mis padres se toman su tiempo en la tienda, aprovecho para subir las escaleras y entrar a mi cuarto, para no tener que lidiar con ellos esta noche.

Y una vez que entierro mi rostro en mis almohadas, lloro una vez más por la pérdida de mi amiga.

* * *

**"And the tears come streaming down your face / When you lose something you can't replace [...] Could it be worse?" Coldplay, _Fix You_**

**¡He aquí su regalo de navidad (y por haber sobrevivido al fin del mundo)! Espero que hayan pasado una muy feliz navidad en compañía de sus seres queridos.**

**¡Felices Fiestas!  
XOXO, Sweet-aries**


	11. Capítulo 10: Confesiones

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío. Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Colllins y la historia a HalfHope. A mí solo me pertenece la traducción.**

* * *

Capítulo diez

Confesiones

Dos días después que finalizaran los Juegos, la Sra. Donner viene a visitarme. Eso me sorprende. No pensé que vendría hasta en unos días más. Margaret no viene con ella. La Sra. Donner la justifica, diciéndome que Margaret está sufriendo de otro dolor de cabeza nuevamente.

- Me estaba deshaciendo de algunas cosas de Maysilee, -me dice, con un tono titubeante-. Y recuerdo lo mucho que amabas a su ave. Margaret no puede… dice que su canto empeora sus jaquecas. ¿No quisieras quedártela?

Asiento con mi cabeza, y de repente varias lágrimas se deslizan por mis mejillas. Y así es como me entrega el canario que Maysilee amaba escuchar. El ave canta feliz para mí, incapaz de diferenciarme de su anterior dueña. Solo desea darme una melodía para escuchar y estoy contenta con eso.

Aunque cuando me di cuenta de eso, abrí su jaula y la ventana, esperando que se escapara. El canario permaneció en su jaula, continuando con su melodía. Así que decidí mantenerlo.

Usualmente, al vencedor le toma dos semanas ser sanado y que sea parte de las ceremonias finales de los Juegos. No las miro. Siempre son una recapitulación de lo que sucedió, y no quiero volver a ver a Maysilee morir. Ya es suficiente con ver esa imagen en mis pesadillas.

Con Phoenix trabajando en las minas, solo lo veo de vez en cuando y muy brevemente. Lo extraño, pero me da miedo decírselo. Solo quisiera que él pudiera quedarse conmigo y ayudarme cada vez que me golpea una ola de dolor. Pero él trabaja en las minas la mayoría del día, y ahora tiene solo los domingos libres, y los usa para ir al bosque.

Haymitch regresa a casa como un héroe. Las chicas forman colas para verlo, intentando recibir un poco de sus fabulosas ganancias. Pero Haymitch es más hostil y gruñón que nunca. Soporta las conferencias de prensa y pasa la mayoría de su tiempo en su casa, con las ventanas cerradas.

Incluso aunque estamos en verano, siento frío. Margaret y yo nos alejamos, ya que ella pasa cada vez más tiempo en su cuarto por su enfermedad. Phoenix trabaja todo el tiempo, y cuando no trabaja, está en el bosque. Estoy completamente sola.

Así que cuando escucho la imitación de Phoenix de un sinsajo un domingo por la tarde, intento contenerme de salir corriendo hacia él. Aunque sí lo abrazo lo más fuerte que puedo.

- Lamento no haber estado mucho por acá, -me dice.

- Yo también, -admito, incapaz de avergonzarme ante ello, después de todo.

- Mira, estoy aquí por un motivo, -me dice Phoenix-. Haymitch me pidió que te lleve a verlo.

Estoy sorprendida-. ¿Y te dijo por qué?

Phoenix sacude su cabeza-. Tampoco quiere que esté presente cuando ustedes dos hablen. –Su voz es una mezcla de curiosidad y enojo.

Para ser honesta, estoy algo asustada de tener que hablar sola con Haymitch. Pero estoy extremadamente interesada en escuchar lo que tenga que decir, ya que es la última persona que estuvo con Maysilee mientras estaba viva.

- Está bien, -acepto.

Así que Phoenix me lleva hacia la casa de Haymitch en la Aldea de los Vencedores, la que ahora ya no es asediada por las cámaras ni por chicas desesperadas. A pesar que soy de la ciudad y he visto casas de gran tamaño, lo vastas que son las casas alineadas en la calle es suficiente como para intimidarme.

Haymitch abre la puerta cuando Phoenix toca. Luce terrible. No se ha afeitado, tiene bolsas bajo sus ojos, y veo un cuchillo en su otra mano.

- Ruth Blythe, -dice, arrastrando sus palabras-. Adelante.

Hay alcohol en su aliento. Me siento enferma y pierdo las ganas de entrar. Definitivamente lo hemos perdido. Podías verlo en sus ojos, esa mirada salvaje como si nunca hubiese dejado la arena.

- Haymitch, -Phoenix le dice calmadamente-. Dame el cuchillo.

Le extiende la mano mientras Haymitch se aferra más fuerte al cuchillo.

- No.

- Entonces, voy a entrar con ella, -le dice Phoenix.

Haymitch gruñe, el sonido es bajo y sale de su garganta, y me asusta por un momento la idea de que él nos va a atacar. Pero termina colocando el arma en la mano de Phoenix. Entonces me mira.

- Bueno Ruth, no seas tímida, -Haymitch mantiene la puerta abierta para mí.

¿Pero qué estoy haciendo? ¡Está loco! Pero algo me hace entrar. Le doy a Phoenix una mirada asustada, y por un momento creo que va a seguirme. Pero no lo hace y la puerta se cierra.

Haymitch agarra un termo y bebe por un buen rato de él. Me invita un poco, pero lo rechazo, sacudiendo mi cabeza. Se encoge de hombros y lo guarda.

- Sabes, ninguno de los Donners quiere hablar conmigo, -me dice.

- Bueno, ellos perdieron a Maysilee, -le digo-. Pero tú regresaste a casa. No puedes esperar que ellos quieran verte después de eso.

- Todos hemos perdido a Maysilee, -Haymitch susurra tristemente, dirigiendo su mirada a otro lado. No digo nada. Es él quien me llamó aquí. Así que es él el que debe de preguntar. Y lo hace-. Tú eres la única persona, aparte de ellos, que creo que la conocía muy bien.

- Éramos mejores amigas, -le digo.

- Sí… y me mata la curiosidad… por eso le pedí a Phoenix que te trajera hasta aquí, -Haymitch me dice-. ¿A Maysilee… bueno… le gustaba alguien?

Me quedo desconcertada por su pregunta, así que intento aclararlo-, ¿te refieres, si ella se sentía atraída por algún chico?

Haymitch asiente con su cabeza.

- No que yo sepa, -le contesto-. ¿Por qué?

Haymitch entierra su rostro entre sus manos y comienza a sollozar. Entonces me doy cuenta. _Él amaba a Maysilee_, pienso, sorprendida. _¡Aún la ama!_

- Quería que ella ganara, -él llora-. ¡Pero fui un cobarde! Solo pensaba en mi hermanita, y no pude… No estaba seguro, así que la dejé ir. Pensé que podía encontrar una forma de salvarla luego, y entonces… Y entonces…

Él rompe a llorar nuevamente. No sé qué hacer. ¡Apenas lo conozco! Así que me quedo en mi sitio, como una estúpida, mientro él llora por Maysilee y yo intentaba procesar todo eso. ¿Cómo es posible que el seco y desconfiado de Haymitch se haya enamorado? ¡Y durante los Juegos, y de Maysilee!

- Supongo que quería oírte decir que, por lo que sabes de ella, si tal vez ella me correspondía, -Haymitch me pregunta-, ¿Crees que lo hubiera hecho?

- No lo sé, -le contesto-. Pero, ¿acaso eso lo haría más fácil? Está muerta, Haymitch.

Se enoja conmigo-. ¿Crees que no lo sé? ¡Yo estaba ahí! ¡La vi morir! Sostuve su mano, su hermosa mano, y ella se fue. No pude hacer nada. Ni siquiera puedo decirte cómo me sentí.

- Maysilee era inteligente, -le digo-. Probablemente lo sabía.

- Solo deseo saber si es que ella pudo… -Haymitch se ríe, sin gracia-. ¿Pero a quién intento engañar? Hasta que no me volví el hombre más rico de todo el distrito, nadie me quería. Sobre todo ninguna chica. ¿Por qué ella sí?

- Para serte honesta, -le digo-. No creo que la hayas amado. La atracción es impredecible. Tal vez ella haya sentido algo por ti. Rompió su alianza contigo alejándose de ti en vez de matarte. Eso debe de contar como algo, ¿cierto?

- Supongo, -masculla Haymitch.

- Lo siento Haymitch, -le digo-. Desearía tener respuestas para tí. De verdad. Pero la única que podría responderte es Maysilee.

- Lo sé, solo esperaba… -Haymitch agarra el termo nuevamente y toma un rápido trago. Y luego suspira-. No gastaré más de tu tiempo.

Asiento con mi cabeza.

Abre la puerta para mí, y Phoenix está sentado en el suelo, esperándome. Haymitch se ríe-. ¿No estabas esperando a que la mate, o sí, Phoenix?

- No se puede confiar en un hombre con alcohol en su sangre, -Phoenix se toma en serio la broma de Haymitch.

Voy al lado de Phoenix mientras nos retiramos, y pienso en lo que Haymitch me ha dicho. Él amaba a Maysilee. Y ahora, nunca podrá saber si ella sentía lo mismo. Le doy una mirada a Phoenix. _Creo_ que lo amo, o eso supongo, ya que nunca he sentido sentimientos tan fuertes hacia alguien antes. ¿Lo iba a dejar ir? No creo que vaya a morir pronto, pero estábamos separándonos debido a su nueva vida. ¿Qué sucedería si nunca se lo decía? Ahora sería el mejor momento para intentarlo, si es que también me correspondía.

Así que cuando regresamos a los árboles de mi patio trasero, me detengo.

- Haymitch estaba enamorado de Maysilee, -le digo.

- ¿Es de eso de lo que quería hablar contigo?

Asiento con mi cabeza.

- Pensé que quería pedirte que seas su novia, -admite Phoenix. Bueno, eso explica su tono de voz y lo protector que había sido-. Eres la única chica que ha dejado entrar a su casa. No sabía qué otra cosa más podía ser.

- Quería hablar conmigo sobre Maysilee, -le digo, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos-. Para saber si ella tenía sentía algo hacia él. Pero no pude ayudarlo. Digo, ¿cómo podría?

- Es algo imposible de saber, -Phoenix concuerda conmigo.

- Estaba pensado en lo triste que sería, -le digo-. Que la persona que amas nunca lo sepa…

Soy capaz de verlo a los ojos ahora, y lo veo mirándome fijamente, escuchando lo que digo. Tomo todo el poco coraje que tengo y doy un paso adelante, de tal forma que ahora estamos a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia. Él no se mueve. Eso me llena de valor y coloco mi mano en su mejilla, llevo mi boca hacia la suya, y lo beso.

Mi primer beso. Es absolutamente increíble. Presiona sus labios contra los míos, y mis manos se dirigen hacia su cuello mientras él me coge por la cintura. Mis dedos viajan por su cabello, y lo atraigo hacia mí. Ni siquiera en mis sueños pensé que sería así de bueno, la forma en la que nuestros labios se mueven juntos y uno contra el otro al mismo tiempo.

Nos detenemos para respirar. Mis ojos siguen cerrados, así que estoy lista para continuar, hasta que siento que Phoenix deshace mi abrazo y remueve mis manos de su cuello. Mis ojos se abren por la sorpresa, y veo su espalda, a varios pasos de distancia de mí.

- ¿Phoenix? –le pregunto, dudosa.

- Ruth… no puedo, -me dice-. No quiero esto.

Siento como si me hubieran acuchillado cuando dice eso, y dejo de respirar por la impresión. ¿Lo decía por mí? ¿No me quería?

- Lo siento, -balbuceo, sonrojándome y sintiéndome avergonzada y enferma-. Pensé que también sentías lo mismo.

- Sí me gustas, Ruth y ese es el problema, -Phoenix me dice-. Me gustas, pero no podemos estar juntos. Eso está mal.

- ¿Por qué no? –le demando-. ¿Por qué está mal?

- Nunca voy a ser capaz de amarte, -me dice-. Por eso es que está mal.

Siento que me ahogo mientras intento respirar. Honestamente, no pensé que las cosas tomarían este rumbo. Pensé que él también se sentía atraído hacia mí, y que por lo menos podíamos intentarlo.

- Bueno, está bien, -intento salvar cualquier cosa que quede de nuestra relación-. Podemos seguir siendo amigos. No necesito otra cosa.

- No puedo hacer eso contigo, Ruth, -me dice-. Es tiempo que enfrentemos la realidad. Me refiero, solo nos vamos a ir separando conforme pase el tiempo. Somos demasiado distintos.

Mis manos se vuelven puños y comienzo a temblar, llena de ira.

- ¡Eso no es cierto Phoenix! –exclamo-. ¡No somos muy diferentes! Yo… yo te amo porque me conoces. Porque me entiendes.

- Tengo que irme, -murmura Phoenix y se gira, caminando lo más rápido que puede.

Tenso mi mandíbula mientras intento silenciar mis gritos de cólera y frustración. Me dejo caer y comienzo a llorar. Este dolor es distinto pero extrañamente similar al que sentí cuando perdí a Maysilee. Solo que me sentía enojada y humillada, así como llena de dolor por él. Toco mis labios, recordando la sensación de los suyos sobre los míos. Un momento tan corto pero perfecto. Me duele el saber que nunca sucederá de nuevo.


	12. Capítulo 11: Dolor

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío. Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Colllins y la historia a HalfHope. A mí solo me pertenece la traducción.**

* * *

Capítulo once

Dolor

Vivo sola con mi dolor. Voy a la escuela, pero no entablo relación con nadie. Margaret falta algunos días por sus jaquecas. Los Donners se han vuelto nuestros mejores clientes, mientras intentan encontrar alguna forma de mejorar la salud de su, ahora, única hija. En casa, trabajo en la tienda o ayudo a mi madre con los quehaceres del hogar. No puedo salir, ya que los árboles me recuerdan a Phoenix. Así también como el poste de los azotes, la cerca, la Veta, casi todo el Distrito 12 me recuerda a él en cualquier forma. Y cuando pienso en él, siento una herida profunda en mi pecho que se abre hasta un punto que siento que me parte en dos.

El verano termina y el otoño refresca el ambiente. Solía pensar que el otoño era una estación hermosa, llena de rojo y dorado. Pero ahora veo que todo se está muriendo. No puedo encontrar la alegría en las cosas nunca más. Me siento vacía, más que eso, siento que alguien hubiera arrancado de mí todo lo que hacía que la vida tuviese sentido. Incluso el canario de Maysilee falla en intentar animarme, porque me hace recordar todo lo que he perdido. Mi corazón comienza a marchitarse, prolongando este dolor.

Tal vez si Maysilee no hubiese ido a los Juegos, si ella y Margaret continuaran siendo mis mejores amigas, sería capaz de superar a Phoenix. Pero ella se ha ido, y con su muerte, Margaret también ha puesto punto final a nuestra amistad. Así que estoy sola y mi corazón sigue queriendo demasiado a Phoenix. Había sido la última luz de mi vida. Ahora esa luz se ha extinguido y lo único que puedo hacer es alcanzar alguna espiral del humo que quedó.

Ya que Keton Mellark ha dejado el colegio para trabajar en la panadería a tiempo completo y rara vez deja su casa, mi madre lo invita a cenar una vez a la semana. Mis padres llenan la mayoría de la conversación. A veces Kelton suelta un comentario, pero yo nunca digo nada. Así que tal vez soy culpable de no querer salir adelante. Kelton es agradable, y algo apuesto. Pero no es Phoenix. No se parece en nada a él. Así que mantengo mi boca cerrada lo más que puedo.

Un día, cuando el otoño comienza a convertirse en invierno, no voy directo de la escuela a mi casa. En su lugar, me dirijo hacia las minas y me apoyo en una pared, al frente de donde salen los mineros.

¿Qué hago aquí? No lo sé. Solo quiero verlo, me digo a mí misma. Eso es todo. Solo quiero verlo.

El cielo se torna gris, y sigo esperando. Cuando ellos salen, no puedo reconocer quién de ellos es Phoenix. Descarto a varios que lucen distinta contextura o altura a la de él, pero incluso con la luz adecuada, todas las caras están tan sucias con todo el polvo de carbón que no puedo diferenciar ningún rostro.

Me siento, esperando, incluso confiando que él vendrá hacia mí. Una tonta esperanza, pero incluso en mi vacío tengo sueños en los que él viene por mí, me pide disculpas, y promete estar siempre a mi lado.

Espero en vano. Algunos mineros me miran mientras se dirigen a sus casas. Entonces, veo a alguien con su misma silueta que me mira fijamente. Lo miro a los ojos y mantengo su mirada por unos sorprendentes segundos hasta que desvía su mirada. Y sé que es él. Pero él continúa caminando.

No corre a alcanzarme, no hay disculpas, no hay besos. Solo una mirada llena de dolor, e intentando continuar con su vida. Suprimo un sollozo, uno que he estado llevando conmigo por meses, hasta que llego a casa. Entonces, no puedo evitar comenzar a llorar.

Mi madre me llama para la cena. Kelton ya llegó, pero le digo que me siento mal. Ve mis ojos rojos y me pregunta qué me pasa. No se lo puedo decir, no puedo soportar su reprimenda, así que uso mi feminidad como excusa. Sé que ella no le va a decir eso a Kelton; probablemente le dirá que estoy enferma.

¿Cuánto tiempo necesito para sanar un corazón roto? Ya han pasado cuatro meses. ¿Por qué no puedo seguir adelante? Pero no quiero. Quiero a Phoenix.

Pero él no me quiere. Me dijo que no puede amarme. Me siento, limpiando mis lágrimas, y sé que puedo decidir si quiero o no ser feliz. Ya he tenido mi tiempo de luto, un poco más largo de lo que debía ser, y sé que tengo que seguir con mi vida. Necesito encontrar a alguien que esté dispuesto a amarme.


	13. Capítulo 12: El festival de la Cosecha

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío. Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Colllins y la historia a HalfHope. A mí solo me pertenece la traducción.**

* * *

Capítulo doce

El Festival de la Cosecha

Después de tomar la decisión de buscar a alguien más, me obligo a mí misma a salir de mi encierro. Paso tiempo con varios chicos en la escuela. Muchos son divertidos, algunos son agradables, y unos cuantos son apuestos, sin embargo no siento nada por ninguno de ellos. Pero sé quién es el favorito de mi madre. El hijo del panadero.

Rudy Olsen me odia por lo seguido que él va a cenar a mi casa ahora. Sigue insistiendo que tiene derecho sobre él. Lo obliga a caminar con ella y lo arrastra afuera de nuestra tienda varias veces. Me siento mal por él, por tener que soportar a Rudy. A veces me pregunto si piensa que eso me pondrá celosa. Pero no lo hace. Tal vez porque sabe que me quiere más que yo a él o tal vez porque no me importe.

Una vez que decidí ser más sociable, Kelton también pensó lo mismo. Nuestras conversaciones generalmente son muy cortas. Ya no son tan incómodas, Kelton ya no se sonroja tanto, y yo intento disfrutar de su compañía, pero en el fondo de mis pensamientos siempre recuerdo a Phoenix. Intento no hacerlo, pero siempre hay un momento en el que me encuentro a mí misma recordando su sonrisa, imaginando su voz, y queriéndolo más.

Un día estoy en el mostrador y Kelton entra a la tienda. Le sonrío ligeramente, y él parece más nervioso de lo que ha estado en varias semanas.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte con algo? –le pregunto mientras se acerca al mostrador.

- Um, en verdad vine a preguntarte algo, -Kelton me dice mientras su sonrojo resucita y se apodera de sus mejillas.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Se acerca el Festival de la Cosecha, -él comienza, y fija su mirada en sus dedos corriendo por el borde del mostrador-, y ya que este año tenemos un vencedor va a haber una gran fiesta en la casa del alcalde, y me preguntaba, ¿quieres ir conmigo?

Solo después de terminar de hablar me mira a los ojos. Generalmente, el Festival de la Cosecha se celebra en familia o con algunos amigos cercanos. Pero ya que Haymitch ganó los Juegos del Hambre, este año va a ser un evento público. La mayoría de las familias de la ciudad van a asistir a la casa del alcalde, al lado de unas cuantas familias de la Veta, invitadas por diversos motivos. El resto lo celebrará en la plaza. Todas las festividades son cortesía del Capitolio.

- Sí, -acepto, aceptando mi actitud de estar disponible para encontrar a alguien. Aunque no sea Kelton al que estoy buscando, tengo que ser capaz de aceptar al que venga. Si es que alguien viene.

Kelton luce algo sorprendido por mi respuesta, aunque embelesado.

- ¡Genial! –sonríe, lleno de entusiasmo-. Vendré a recogerte alrededor de las cinco. ¿Te parece bien?

- Suena perfecto, -fuerzo una sonrisa.

Nos despedimos, y es ahí cuando intento contener esa sensación de estar rompiéndome por dentro. Odio tener que comportarme así, ignorando mis sentimientos, pero no puedo evitarlo. Intento convencerme que lo único que necesito es algo de tiempo. ¡Pero ha pasado tanto tiempo! ¿No se supone que a estas alturas ya debería de haberlo superado? No debería de sentirme desilusionada porque no voy a ir con Phoenix. Debería estar contenta por esta oportunidad.

Al menos, mi madre está lo suficientemente feliz por las dos. Llora de alegría y me abraza fuertemente cuando se lo digo. El evento en la casa del alcalde será muy exclusivo, así que ella comienza desde ahora a diseñar mi atuendo. En vez de hacerlo nosotras como lo hicimos con mi vestido para la cosecha, ella lo manda a hacer al costurero. Mi madre conoce más de estas cosas que yo. Siento que solo soy un maniquí al que ella tiene que vestir.

El día del Festival de la Cosecha no tarda en llegar. Tomo un baño, intentado ahogar mis pensamientos en el agua, pero mi madre me apresura para que mi cabello tenga tiempo para secarse. Ya que estamos en invierno y técnicamente nos estamos congelando, veo que probablemente sea una buena idea.

Entonces mi madre entra con mi vestido. Es de un color azul pálido y llega hasta el piso, pero sigue la línea de mis piernas. Tiene el cuello en V, y el escote es un poco más profundo de lo que me gustaría, pero mi madre en verdad quería que sea así. Debajo del busto hay una gruesa cinta blanca que se ata en un lazo en mi espalda.

Mi madre me ayuda a ponérmelo, y continúa con mi cabello. Lo trenza en un complicado patrón. Yo pude haberlo hecho por mi cuenta, pero ella no confía en mí esta noche. Quiere controlarme lo más que pueda. Luego, trae con ella el maquillaje, algo que nunca he usado y ella solo usa una que otra vez. Es demasiado caro como para ser usado en otra cosa que no sea un evento especial. Dejo que mi madre me maquille porque en verdad no tengo idea de cómo usarlo. Me pone sombra de ojos y delineador para hacer que mis ojos resalten, y alarga mis pestañas con una máscara. Coloca un suave rubor en mis mejillas y un labial rosa en mi boca.

Finalmente, me coloca un collar y un par de aretes a juego, una vieja herencia familiar, hechos de diamantes.

- ¿Estás segura? –le pregunto mientras coloca el collar en mi cuello.

- ¡Por supuesto! –Se ríe mi madre-. Esta noche es especial.

Me pongo los zapatos, unos tacos de mi madre, y me miro en el espejo.

Me veo más hermosa que nunca. Debería de sentirme hermosa. Pero no me siento diferente. No sé por qué. Todo es perfecto. Debería de sentirme glamorosa. Pero no. Ni siquiera las cosas bonitas de la ciudad pueden llenar el vacío en mí.

- ¡Vamos, tu padre debe verte antes de que Kelton llegue! –mi madre exclama, emocionada.

Bajo las escaleras, y mi padre fija su mirada en mí. Entrecierra sus ojos al ver mi vestido y dice-, ¿No crees que ese escote es demasiado?

Pongo mis ojos en blanco-. Yo también dije lo mismo.

- ¡Pero combina perfectamente con el diseño del vestido! –Protesta mi madre.

- Bueno, luces muy linda Ruth, -mi padre me dice y continúa haciendo el presupuesto.

Alguien toca la puerta, y mi madre me manda al segundo piso para que pueda volver a entrar frente a Kelton.

Escucho a mis padres saludar a Kelton cálidamente, y entonces mi madre me llama. Bajo nuevamente las escaleras, sonrojada. Pero mi sonrojo no está lleno de timidez, si no de extrañeza. Me doy cuenta que voy a pasar toda la noche con Kelton, y eso es como si casi fuéramos una pareja.

- Luces hermosa, -me dice Kelton.

- Gracias, -murmuro.

- Te traje algo, -Kelton me entrega una caja blanca de cartón. Me anima a que la abra, y adentro yace una rosa blanca. Cuando la levanto veo que en realidad es un ramillete.

- ¡Ruth, deja que te lo ponga! –Mi madre aplaude, emocionada.

Estiro mi mano mientras Kelton lo coloca cuidadosamente en mi muñeca. Es muy hermoso, y combina con mi cinta perfectamente.

- Gracias, -le digo nuevamente-. ¿Dónde conseguiste flores en esta época del año?

En el Distrito 12, las flores generalmente desaparecen desde noviembre hasta marzo. ¿Cómo es que pudo conseguir esta flor para mí?

Kelton sonríe tímidamente-. De nada. En realidad, fueron enviados desde el Capitolio a una florería, donde los vendieron todos. Le pregunté a Josy qué color debía comprar. Ella me dijo blanco.

Josy, la hija del costurero, había sido inflexible con mi vestido y suspiraba celosamente cada vez que me lo probaba. Tiene catorce, demasiado joven para ir esta noche, pero lo suficientemente mayor como para sentirse como si debiera ir.

- Es hermoso, -le digo.

Mi madre se apresura en alcanzarme mi abrigo, y se despide entusiasta mientras Kelton y yo caminamos hacia la casa del alcalde. Aunque es temprano ya oscureció, así que la casa está iluminada mientras la gente llegaba en varios grupos.

El personal del Capitolio había venido para servirnos en este evento. Uno toma mi abrigo mientras Kelton me guía hacia el salón, donde estaba la fiesta.

Rudy Olsen me mira fijamente a lo lejos. Ni siquiera tiene una cita, solo a su fastidioso hermano menor. Incluso aunque Kelton no fue mi primera opción, es realmente divertido fastidiarla. Maysilee se hubiera divertido mucho con eso.

Me sonrío a mi misma y miro alrededor mío para ver quienes más están aquí. La mayoría son rubios, de la ciudad. Para mi disgusto, los agentes de la paz también han venido. Veo a unas cuantas personas de la Veta repartidas por todo el salón, como los padres de Haymitch y su hermana, y probablemente varios mineros quienes fueron invitados solamente para que la fiesta pudiera representar algo del Distrito 12.

Entonces mi mirada se encuentra con unos familiares ojos plomos, al otro lado de la sala.

Phoenix está aquí.

Mi corazón salta en mi pecho y siento que un calor asalta mis mejillas. Mantiene mi mirada por un momento, luciendo sorprendido, y luego se gira. En respuesta, muevo mi cabeza y vuelvo a respirar.

¡No! ¡Se supone que no debería de tener estos sentimientos! ¡No ahora! He intentado de todo para olvidarme de él, y aquí estoy ahora, llena de desesperación y deseo. En mi cabeza aparecen cientos de escenarios a la vez, y todos terminan con un beso de Phoenix. Suelto una bocanada de aire y me obligo a mí misma a detenerme. No me puede gustar Phoenix. No puedo tener fantasías con él, ya que nunca sucederán y solo me estaba llenando de falsas esperanzas. Además, estaba aquí con Kelton. No sería justo para él.

Aunque le doy una mirada rápida. Está vestido con sus ropas de la cosecha, es obvio. Es lo más elegante que tiene, pero en comparación del alcalde o incluso de Kelton, es fácil saber quién pertenece a una clase más baja. Aunque es el chico más apuesto del salón. Una añoranza se despierta en mi pecho, y sé que a pesar del esfuerzo que hice las semanas pasadas, sigo enamorada de Phoenix Everdeen. Y probablemente siempre lo estaré.

- ¿Ruth, estás lista para ir a comer? –la voz de Kelton viene de mi lado izquierdo.

Giro mi cabeza hacia él-. Sí.

Los asistentes se dirigen al comedor, donde todos nuestros nombres están escritos cuidadosamente en pequeños carteles. Naturalmente, Kelton y yo estamos sentados uno al lado del otro, pero Phoenix se encuentra al extremo final de la mesa, cerca a Haymitch. Eso probablemente explique cómo es que fue invitado a la fiesta; su amistad con el nuevo vencedor.

Nos sirven la cena, pero todos tenemos que esperar que el alcalde comienze a comer para hacerlo nosotros. A Haymitch no parece importarle esto y se dirige directo al vino. La cena transcurre sin novedades, llena de pláticas y sin disgustos.

Una vez que hemos terminado, comienza a sonar la música, indicando que es hora de bailar. Ha habido varias ocasiones en las que se ha organizado una fiesta en el Distrito 12, pero ninguna como esta. Es demasiado formal. Generalmente nuestras canciones tienen ritmos rápidos, al igual que nuestras danzas. Pero este es un evento del Capitolio, así que tenemos su música lenta. Niccola Peters, la acompañante del Distrito 12, y Stefan Greer, el otro vencedor, nos enseñan cómo bailar. La pose es la misma, con la mano del hombre en la cintura de la mujer, y la mano de ella en el hombro de su pareja, y tomándose de las manos que les quedan, solo que los movimientos son más cortos y más delicados. El alcalde y su esposa saben lo que hacen cuando los acompañan en la pista. El resto de nosotros intentamos imitarlos con nuestros torpes movimientos.

Kelton es especialmente torpe al bailar, aunque creo que es por el vino, el cual parece que no tolerar muy bien. Me siento nerviosa y avergonzada al ver que somos probablemente la peor pareja bailando. Kelton intenta conversar, pero es imposible, sobretodo ya que no puede hablar y bailar al mismo tiempo. Cada vez que habla, pisa mis pies más seguido. Eventualmente, logra comprender esto y deja de hablar, así que solo giramos torpemente en círculos. Ignoro la mirada de Phoenix, quien ciertamente debe de estar riéndose de mí. ¿Es que esta noche no podría empeorar?

Parece que sí, una vez que casi chocamos contra un borracho.

A diferencia de Kelton, quien apenas había bebido dos copas y ya se sentía mal, Haymitch se había vuelto completamente incoherente. Murmuraba algo incomprensible, para luego apartar a Kelton de mi lado. Agarra mi cintura y toma mi otra mano mientras intenta bailar.

- ¡Eh! Tranquilo, Haymitch, -escucho la voz de Phoenix por un costado. Mi pulso se acelera, y siento que floto a su alrededor. Sujeta a mi borracho compañero de baile y lo mira consternado.

- Estoy borracho, ¿cierto? –Haymitch se ríe escandalosamente-. Pero siempre lo estoy ahora, ¿o no?

- Vamos Haymitch, -Phoenix lo coge por su hombro.

- Entonces baila tú con ella, -Haymitch súbitamente me empuja hacia Phoenix. Pude haberme caído, pero Phoenix me atrapa justo a tiempo.

Suelto un grito ahogado, segura de que mi corazón va a explotar una vez que regreso a los brazos de Phoenix. No quiero dejarlo. Quiero que baile conmigo. Quiero enterrar mi cabeza en su pecho y oler su familiar aroma.

Pero casi tan pronto como me sostuvo, me pone de pie y me deja ir, sus movimientos son duros e impersonales. Recién noto que Kelton ha estado con nosotros todo este tiempo.

- Puedes tomarla, -le dice Phoenix duramente a Kelton, ignorándome. Entonces se lleva a un testarudo Haymitch a otro lado.

Siento que me lleno de lágrimas nuevamente. Pero las reprimo mientras hablo con Kelton-, Tengo que ir al baño. Tengo que arreglarme.

No espero que me conteste. No puedo. Estoy segura que pudo ver las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir nuevamente. Así que me apresuro en llegar al baño, y me quedo encerrada llorando por un par de minutos.

Solo fue un breve momento de ensueño. Hasta que me pone a un lado, como si un fuera nada para él. Pero no me importaba. Ese momento fue suficiente. Estaba volviendo a abrir una herida. Justo antes de sanar por completo, había vuelto a ser abierta. Ahora solo tenía que intentar curarla nuevamente. Solo que esta vez sería más difícil.

Me hirió la forma en la que reaccionó. Alejándome de él como si fuera veneno. No quería bailar conmigo. ¡Ni siquiera un baile! ¿Estábamos tan distanciados? Odiaba todo esto.

Me di cuenta que aún llevaba puesto el maquillaje, así que no podía calmarme a mí misma echándome agua fría en el rostro, como siempre hago. Solo pude lavar mis manos, y dejar que el agua caiga por entre mis dedos y mis palmas. Reviso mi maquillaje. Se ha corrido un poco del delineador y de la máscara. Con unos cuantos pañuelos intento hacerme lucir presentable. Sigo viéndome terrible, aunque por lo menos ya no tengo rayas negras en mi rostro.

Rudy tiene a Kelton ocupado bailando. Espero a un lado a que termine. Cuando acaba, Kelton se apresura en volver a mi lado aunque Rudy siga pegada a su mano.

- ¿Estás bien? –me pregunta.

Evito responderle-. ¿Te importa si nos vamos?

Kelton asiente con su cabeza solemnemente y vamos por nuestros abrigos. Somos los primeros en irnos, pero no me importa. Después de todo este tiempo de querer estar junto a él nuevamente, no puedo soportarlo. Es demasiado doloroso saber que él me quiere lo más lejos posible, aunque yo quiera estar lo más cerca posible.

La plaza está llena en su mayoría por gente de la Veta, y su fiesta está más llena de vida que la que tiene lugar en la casa del alcalde.

Kelton se despide de mí, y me deja en la puerta de mi casa. Entro, cansada y buscando desesperadamente deshacerme de estos terribles zapatos.

- ¡Ruth! –Exclama mi madre-. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? ¿Pasó algo malo?

- Oh, nada, solo estoy algo cansada, -le contesto-. Buenas noches.

Subo las escaleras antes de que me vuelvan a llamar.

- ¡Espera! –Grita mi madre-. ¿La pasaste bien? ¿Kelton también se divirtió?

Sé que no dejaré a mi madre satisfecha si no le contesto, así que le digo-, Sí, madre. Fue divertido.

Mi madre asiente contenta y comienza a tararear para ella. Logro llegar a mi habitación y me saco los zapatos, las joyas y mi vestido. Tiemblo ante la noche invernal y me cubro con mi abrigador pijama. Me envuelvo en mis sábanas, temblando no solo por el frío sino también por esta nueva sensación de desesperación.

No puedo cerrar mis ojos y dormir. Mis ojos están completamente abiertos. Veo la jaula en donde yace el canario. Agitada, me levanto de la cama y voy hacia la ventana. La abro y tomo la jaula del canario, abriéndola también.

- ¡Vete! –Le ordeno al ave-. ¡Ándate! ¡Vuela lejos!

Pero el canario solo entierra su cabeza en su ala, volviendo a dormir. Cierro la puerta de la jaula y coloco al canario en su sitio. Pero dejo la ventana abierta un rato más hasta que mis dedos de los pies están entumecidos y comienzo a temblar violentamente por el viento.

Entonces cierro la ventana y regreso a mi cama.

* * *

**Por favor, no odien a Phoenix. Bueno, si quieren, odienlo (por el momento). Y si se preguntan por qué anda con ese carácter... Bueno, lo sabrán el próximo capítulo.**

**XOXO, Sweet-aries**


	14. Capítulo 13: Un funeral

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío. Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Colllins, y la historia a HalfHope. A mí solo me pertenece la traducción.**

* * *

Capítulo trece

Un funeral

El invierno pasa y llega la primavera. Una parte de mí está tan molesta con Phoenix que dejo de pensar en él. Una vez que mi periodo de enojo desde el Festival de la Cosecha termina, me permito resentirme con él por lo que ha hecho, así que decido no desperdiciar mis pensamientos con esos sentimientos negativos.

Después de estar llena de tantas emociones el año pasado, esta nueva actitud que tengo se va, dejándome vacía. O tal vez así era como yo era realmente antes de conocer a Phoenix. No me sentía tan viva como después de que lo conocí.

Para disgusto de mi madre, el Festival de la Cosecha no llevó mi relación con Kelton al siguiente nivel, realmente, a ningún nivel. Seguía siendo ese chico amable al que mis padres invitaban a cenar y con quien compartía unas cuantas palabras. Nada más ni nada menos.

Falta un mes para que los Juegos comiencen otra vez, y me detengo en la panadería por un pedido de mi madre de comprar algunos panes para la cena. Ella es increíblemente persistente con su decisión de que escoja a Kelton Mellark.

Mientras Kelton va a buscar mi pedido, escucho a su padre hablando con el Sr. Neilson.

- Sí, ese Haymitch Abernathy sigue haciendo el ridículo con todo ese alcohol que consume, -el Sr. Neilson sacude su cabeza-. ¡Y en funeral, para variar!

¿Un funeral? Mis oídos están atentos a la conversación. ¿Quién ha muerto? ¿Quién ha sido para que Haymitch haya tenido que ir a su funeral? La lista, al menos en mi mente, era increíblemente corta.

- Disculpen, -les digo, y los dos hombres se giran a verme-. ¿Quién ha fallecido?

- Oh, solo un minero, -me contesta el Sr. Neilson, haciendo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia.

Un minero. Aquí hay cientos de mineros. No hay necesidad para preocuparse. Puede que se trate de alguien que no conozca.

- ¿Cómo se llamaba? –le pregunto.

Las cejas del Sr. Neilson se juntan, contentrado-. No lo recuerdo. Pero si alguien me dijera el nombre, lo recordaría.

- ¿Everdeen? –le pregunto, sin aliento.

- Correcto, -el señor asiente con su cabeza-. Everdeen.

Mi mundo se vuelve un túnel angosto de repente mientras intento volver a respirar. No. Me aferro al borde del mostrador mientras mi cabeza comienza a dar vueltas. Pero todavía queda esperanzas…

- ¿El padre o el hijo? –le pregunto.

- No estoy seguro, -me dice.

- ¿Cómo no puede estar seguro? –le grito, y coloco mi mano sobre mi boca para acallar mi llanto.

Salgo rápidamente de la panadería, sin preocuparme por mi compra, y voy corriendo por la calle, y las personas que pasan me miran extrañados. He perdido el completo control de lo que hago. Todo lo que sé es este temor, de corazón siendo roto una vez más, y tengo que asegurarme que está a salvo. Tengo que asegurarme que está bien.

Hago mi camino hacia la Veta con facilidad incluso después de tanto tiempo, y encuentro su casa. Las ventanas están cerradas, haciendo imposible saber si está ahí. Si no lo está… No. Me niego pensar así hasta que lo compruebe.

Alzo mi mano y toco la puerta. Espero impasible por un largo tiempo. Tal vez no esté en casa. Probablemente no lo esté. No es domingo. Tal vez esté en las minas.

Estoy a punto de irme cuando noto que una de las cortinas se cierra de pronto, como si alguien hubiera estado viendo a través de ellas. Espero y la puerta se abre.

Él está aquí.

El alivio se apodera de mí y me lanzo a sus brazos, incapaz de contenerme. La completa sensación de alegría al saber que está vivo es tanta que comienzo a llorar. Sabiendo lo que me hizo durante el Festival de la Cosecha, probablemente me apartará de su lado. Pero no me importa. Ahora no me importa que me aleje de él, ahora que sé que sigue respirando.

Pero no me aleja de él. Más bien me atrae hacia él, me envuelve con sus brazos y me sostiene fuertemente contra él. También está llorando. Puedo oír sus sollozos y sentir sus lágrimas cayendo sobre mi cabello. Es entonces cuando recuerdo, sintiéndome culpable, que ha perdido a su padre.

Me recupero y me alejo un poco.

- ¿Estás bien? –le pregunto estúpidamente, sin saber qué decirle.

- ¿Ruth, te puedes quedar conmigo? –me pregunta, mostrándose más desesperado y miserable de lo que alguna vez lo haya visto.

Asiento con mi cabeza, y él toma mi mano, guiándome dentro de su casa y cerrando la puerta. Nos sentamos en su sillón, tomados de la mano, pero luego coloca su cabeza en mi regazo, nuestras manos presionadas contra su mejilla, rasposa por una barba de varios días. Y comienza a llorar.

Nunca lo he visto llorar, ni a él o a algún otro hombre. Uno podría pensar que se verían débiles. Pero conozco a Phoenix. Sé lo cercano que era a su padre, lo mucho que han compartido juntos, y todo lo que hago es pensar en lo imposiblemente inhumano que sería si no llorara.

Acaricio su cabello oscuro y lacio, y lo dejo llorar así como él me dejó llorar cuando Maysilee murió. Escucharlo y sentir el charco de lágrimas en mis pantalones, hace que mi corazón se desgarre por él. Lo lamento por él, ya que sé cómo es perder también a alguien importante. No hay nada que pueda decirle o hacer para hacer que el dolor desaparezca.

Se queda callado, y eventualmente su respiración se calma. Mantengo mis manos ocupadas en su cabello, intentado consolarlo.

- ¿Cómo te enteraste? –me pregunta Phoenix, finalmente.

- Oí que un minero llamado Everdeen había muerto.

- ¿Pensaste que era yo?

- Sabía que tenía que ser uno de ustedes, -le contesto-. Tenía que estar segura…

Dejo la oración incompleta y él no dice nada. Con algo de suerte él pensará en que mi nerviosismo original había considerado también el hecho de que su padre había fallecido, más que solo un simple impulso egoísta, queriéndome asegurar que él seguía vivo.

- ¿Cómo sucedió? –le pregunto, arriesgándome a que el hecho no haya sido muy reciente.

- Fue allá, -susurra lleno de dolor-. Estábamos en las minas, y él comenzó a agarrar su corazón. Cayó al suelo. Me acerqué a él, pero su rostro solo tenía esta expresión horrorizada, y luego… sus ojos… pude ver que ya no estaba.

- Phoenix, lo siento tanto, -murmuro, y su historia me llega al corazón. Entonces, le pregunto-, ¿Por qué estás en casa? ¿No deberías de estar trabajando?

- Me dieron ayer y hoy para descansar, -me contesta-. Me dieron dos días de luto. –Entonces, gruñe-. Solo dos días. Eso es todo.

- Ese no es tiempo suficiente, -le digo-. No después de perder a alguien a quien amabas tanto.

Se sienta y me mira, sosteniendo juntas nuestras dos manos.

- Me alegra que hayas venido, Ruth, -me dice-. Te he extrañado demasiado.

Pensé que oír eso viniendo de él me haría feliz. Pensé que una vez que lo diga mi vida volvería a tener sentido. Pero solo me siento más herida. Me siento insultada e incluso me hace enojar.

- ¿Entonces por qué actuaste de esa manera? –le demando-. ¡Rehusando incluso nuestra amistad, ignorándome, alejándome! Si no hubieras estado pensando en lo mucho que me extrañaste, ¿acaso no pensaste también en cómo _yo_ me sentí? –Libero mi cólera y me lleno de pena nuevamente-. También te extrañé, Phoenix.

Phoenix sacude su cabeza-. ¿En verdad crees que eres la única chica de la ciudad a la que le gusta un chico de la Veta? Ha habido varias como tú, Ruth. Aparecen en nuestras vidas y hacen que un pobre chico se enamore de ellas. Algunas solo quieren algo pasajero, pero unas cuantas sí se preocupan por el chico. Solo que ninguna de ellas se queda, ya que nadie de la ciudad se casa con alguien de la Veta. No son capaces de abandonar la seguridad y la comodidad con la que crecieron. No quería ser uno de esos chicos, Ruth. ¡No quería enamorarme de ti solo para ver cómo te casabas con alguien más! Así que terminé con todo. Porque sabía que tenía que sacrificar nuestra amistad si quería olvidarte. Solo que resultó ser más difícil de lo que pensé.

- ¿Y por qué no me dejaste tomar esa decisión? –le pregunto, fastidiada-. ¿Cómo sabes que soy como todas esas chicas? ¿Crees que soy como ellas? ¿Egoísta y estúpida?

- ¡No, por supuesto que no! Pero si estuvieras dispuesta a dejar tu estilo de vida, -Phoenix elije sus palabras con cuidado-, ¿cómo podría decirte que te amo, habiéndote atado a esta vida llena de pobreza? ¿Cómo podría hacerte pasar de tener todo a no tener nada?

- Pero te tendría a ti, -le digo-. Y eso es lo único que importa.

Phoenix sonríe tristemente-. Dices eso ahora. Pero supón que algún día llegue a suceder. Supón que nos casamos. Nunca has vivido así. No sabes lo duro que es. Me odiarías por alejarte de tus padres y casarte conmigo.

- Nunca podría odiarte, -le digo-. Te amo, Phoenix.

Alzo mi mano para tocar su cara, pero él la coge y besa mi palma, y la coloca sobre su mejilla mientras la cubre con su mano.

- Te amo, Ruth, -me susurra-. Por eso es que tengo que dejarte ir. Tengo que dejarte ir ahora.

No puedo seguir estando enojada con él. No cuando ha estado haciendo lo que pensaba que era lo mejor para mí. Definitivamente tomó el camino equivocado, pero ahora veo todo lo que ha hecho porque me ama.

- Pero yo te quiero, -insisto en mi objetivo-. ¿Acaso eso no cuenta?

Phoenix suspira, removiendo nuestras manos de su rostro y trazando figuras en mi palma-. Tal vez, un poco.

- ¿Entonces por qué no lo intentamos? –Le ruego-. He sido miserable sin ti.

- No lo sé Ruth…

Va a comenzar nuevamente su discurso del por qué no deberíamos de estar juntos. Me está matando, mucho más de cuando creía que nunca me querría. ¡Me ama! ¡Acaba de decírmelo! ¿Por qué no puede aceptarlo y comenzar una relación conmigo? Lágrimas brotan de mis ojos y mi corazón se rompe por esta situación imposible.

- No llores, -me dice desesperadamente-. Por favor, odio cuando lloras.

Pero no detengo mis lágrimas. Haré cualquier cosa para tener a Phoenix de vuelta. Igual, no es como si estuviera forzando las lágrimas. En verdad, ellas siguen saliendo. Solo que yo no intento reprimirlas.

Phoenix posa su frente contra la mía, y veo que tiene un conflicto consigo mismo.

- Solo quiero que seas feliz, -me susurra.

No le contesto, y no me dice nada más. Nuestras respiraciones se juntan, cálidas contra nuestra piel. Cierro mis ojos y me siento atraída hacia él. Nuestros labios se juntan, y nos abrazamos, manteniéndonos juntos, lo más cerca posible. Suelto su espalda y viajo por su pecho, empujándolo hacia el sillón. Nos besamos intensamente, recuperando los meses perdidos en unos cuantos minutos. Él explora mis pómulos, mi mandíbula, mi cuello, gentilmente con sus dedos. Nunca he hecho algo como esto antes, así que después de unos cuantos minutos me falta el aliento y rompo el beso, dándole a entender que necesito un momento para recuperar mi respiración.

Pero debo de haberme alejado de él por mucho tiempo, ya que me sostiene por mis hombros y me coloca en una posición vertical.

Trago saliva, anticipando su reacción.

- ¿Así que esperas convencerme con eso? –Phoenix sonríe.

Me sonrojo-. No creí que afectaría tu decisión.

Sacude su cabeza-. No se vale. No es justo, para nada.

- Mira, Phoenix, ya oí tu versión, -le digo-. Pero te amo. Y si esto no funciona, no sería lo peor que podría pasar. Más bien, sería algo bueno, ya que entonces sabremos los resultados. Y si funciona, nunca me iría, ya que terminaría por romper mi corazón. Pero si alguna vez dejaras de amarme…

- ¿Dejar de amarte? –me interrmumpe-. Eso nunca sucederá.

- Si alguna vez dejaras de amarme, -continúo-, sería mejor que nunca saber si hubiéramos funcionado juntos o no. Solo quiero darnos una oportunidad.

Phoenix deja salir un profundo suspiro. Y luego vuelve a besarme. Retrocedo un poco y le pregunto-, ¿Entonces, eso es un sí?

- ¿Tú qué crees? –me susurra, y me atrae hacia él nuevamente.

Sus dedos se enredan en mi cabello, y nos encontramos unidos uno contra el otro nuevamente, tan fácilmente. Separo nuestros labios para besar otras partes de su rostro, descubriéndolo por primera vez. Sus manos caen hasta mi cintura, y sus pulgares se mueven en círculos contra mi piel. Suelto un gritito, y aleja sus manos de mí.

- Muy lejos, -murmura, no sé si a él o a mí. Coloca algo de distancia entre nosotros, pero mantiene nuestras manos unidas. Sé que hace lo correcto, pero no puedo evitar mirar fijamente sus labios, deseando que no se hubiera detenido. No solté un gritito porque me asustó, solté un gritito de placer.

- Sabes, hay algo que he extrañado terriblemente, -digo para distraerme a mí misma.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Tu canto.

Phoenix me sonríe-. ¿Qué quieres que cante para ti?

- Nunca me has cantado una canción de amor, -le digo.

- No, no lo he hecho, -afirma-. Antes me preocupaba de que si te cantaba alguna canción romántica estaría aprobando nuestra relación.

- Bueno, ya que es algo tarde, -le sonrío-. Cántame algo sobre nosotros.

Phoenix baja la mirada hacia nuestras manos entrelazadas, pensando por un momento. Entonces alza su cabeza. Espero a que gire su cabeza a otro lado, como siempre lo hago, pero esta vez me mira directo a los ojos y canta:

"_Canto_

_para ofrendarte_

_todo _

_mi corazón,_

_yo estoy_

_enamorado_

_de tu belleza_

_de tu cantor;_

_amor_

_hecho ternura,_

_amor_

_hecho pasión,_

_amor_

_hecho dulzura_

_te ofrece _

_mi corazón_"

Siento que me estremezco, un increíblemente asombroso estremecimiento, que atraviesa mi espalda mientras me toca bajo la barbilla.

- Esa canción, -le digo-, es tan hermosa.

Phoenix sonríe y me besa suavemente, solo una vez, pero mantiene su rostro cerca al mío mientras susurra-, al igual que tú.

* * *

**N/T: ¡Hola! No estaba muerta ni anduve de parranda; mi laptop (con TODOS mis archivos) murió y justo comencé clases en la universidad. Por suerte, ya arreglaron mi laptop (y lograron salvar mis archivos) y ya me estoy acostumbrando nuevamente al ritmo de las clases.  
Volviendo al tema, ¿no les gustó que Phoenix le haya cantado a Ruth por fin una canción de amor? awwww... (creditos de la canción a Disney; sí, es de Blancanieves si es que les sonaba conocida la letra).  
**

**XOXO, Sweet-aries**

PS: ¡Gracias a Soderita por hacerme notar la frase en inglés! Ya está editado :)


	15. Capítulo 14: Temores

**Capítulo catorce**

**Temores**

Es increíble cómo pasé en unas horas de ser la persona más miserable de la ciudad a la más feliz. Phoenix me ama. Yo lo amo. Estoy segura que nada puede interponerse entre nosotros. Somos demasiado perfectos el uno para el otro y él es demasiado increíble como para que lo deje ir.

Aún así, incluso nuestro perfecto romance tiene que enfrentar algunas dificultades. Una de ella es el horario de trabajo de Phoenix. Hace todo lo posible para venir a verme después del trabajar, pero nunca puede quedarse mucho tiempo, y a veces comienza a quedarse dormido antes de que lo envíe a su casa. Necesita los domingos para ir al bosque y al Quemador, pero siempre me levanto temprano para verlo, a pesar que todavía no me deje acompañarlo por los agentes de la paz.

El segundo problema es el hecho que tenemos que mantenerlo en secreto. Mis padres nunca pueden enterarse. Nunca me dejarían ver a un chico de la Veta. Ni siquiera quisiera imaginar lo que pasaría si se enteran, ya que no sería nada agradable. Eso implica que nadie de la ciudad puede saber, en caso el chisme llegue a mis padres. Eso también significa que tenemos que ocultarnos de los de la Veta, quienes nunca aprobarían nuestra relación, de todos modos. No tendrían palabras agradables para mí, ya que asumirían que solo quiero a Phoenix para pasar un buen rato.

Así que no podemos dejar que nadie lo sepa. Tengo que seguir viendo a Kelton, con mi madre que me sigue empujando para que haga algo más. No le doy esperanzas a Kelton, pero es imposible que escape de la casamentera de mi madre sin darle alguna señal de interés a cambio.

Le cuento a Phoenix mis frustraciones mientras apoyo mi cabeza en su regazo, en nuestro punto de encuentro de siempre: los árboles.

- En verdad le gustas bastante, -Phoenix me dice con un tono extraño-. Podía verlo incluso cuando estábamos en la escuela.

Gruño-. No me gusta eso.

- A mí tampoco.

- ¿Y por qué no? Tú no eres el que tiene que lidiar con el fastidio de ser emparejado con alguien más.

- Pero tengo que lidiar con el hecho que tú sí, -me dice, sonando adolorido.

Me giro de tal forma que estoy sobre mi costado y me levanto, mirando sus ojos abatidos. Debajo de esa dura máscara, veo preocupación y temor recorriendo por las líneas de su rostro. Por primera vez desde que estamos juntos, él expresa esas mismas inseguridades. Me siento y lo beso.

- No tienes que preocuparte por eso, -le digo.

- Posiblemente no por Kelton, -Phoenix me mira a los ojos ahora-. Pero, ¿y si tu madre finalmente se da cuenta, y te presenta a alguien más? ¿Y si te enamoras de él?

- Bueno, ¿y si tú te enamoras de otra chica? –Le pregunto.

Phoenix se ríe-. No tengo tiempo para andar enamorándome-. Se pone serio-. Y tú sabes que no podría amar a nadie que no sea tú.

- Entonces, ¿por qué no me crees cuando te digo que eres la única persona a la que amo?

- Porque te puede ir mucho mejor sin mí.

- Ya lo intenté. No puedo.

Abre su boca pero la cubro con la mía. No me gusta que se sienta inseguro. Honestamente, se veía ridículo. La idea que otro chico, sea de la ciudad o de la Veta llegue a estar a la misma altura que Phoenix es absurda. No hay nadie tan gentil, o bondadoso, o fuerte como él. Era tan afortunada de que me ame, y lo suficientemente inteligente como para no tener que cuestionármelo. Entonces, ¿por qué él sí lo cuestionaba?

Se aleja un poco después de unos cuantos minutos-. Me apartaste de mi propósito.

- ¿Cuál era? –le pregunto, sonriendo tímidamente.

- Decirte que lo sentía.

Mis cejas se alzan en confusión-. ¿Por qué?

- Lamento que no sea lo suficientemente bueno y de que te hayas enamorado de mí.

- No tienes por qué pedirme disculpas, -le digo-. Y te prohíbo que sigas hablando sobre eso. ¿Me entendiste?

Los labios de Phoenix se alzan ligeramente, de una forma melancólica-. Sí.

- Bien, -asiento con mi cabeza, y la coloco sobre su pecho, escuchando su corazón.

- Eres una chica muy extraña, Ruth, -me dice-. Y es por eso que te amo.

Suspiro, feliz, y solo siento nuestra cercanía por unos cuantos minutos. Entonces le digo-, La cosecha se acerca. Y no tienes que trabajar. ¿Me puedes llevar al bosque ese día?

- Si quieres, esperaba que pasemos el día juntos, -me dice, algo preocupado. Me pregunto por qué.

- Claro, -acepto-. ¿Quieres que nos encontremos aquí?

- ¿O en mi casa?

- ¿La gente no me verá yendo y viniendo?

- Bueno, ya te han visto entrar a mi casa antes y no han dicho nada, -me contesta.

- Pero eso era porque estabas herido.

- Me hago varias heridas solo por estar en el bosque, -Phoenix sonríe-. Puedes curarme.

Me río-. Está bien. Entonces, en tu casa.

Cuando llega el día de la cosecha, me levanto temprano con anticipación por el lujo de pasar unas cuantas horas con Phoenix. Tengo que esperar a que mi padre se levante y me vea antes de que me vaya, pero me voy ni bien tengo la oportunidad.

Me preocupa interrumpir el único día que tiene para dormir mientras me aproximo a su puerta, pero una vez que entro, lo veo despierto y limpiando lo que quedó de su desayuno.

- Buenos días, -le digo, incapaz de detener la sonrisa que se apodera de mis labios cuando se acerca a mí.

Su sonrisa no es tan entusiasta, pero está ahí-. Buenos días.

Me besa, ligeramente al comienzo, pero luego lo profundiza. Me guía hacia el sofá, donde han ocurrido tantos hitos en nuestra relación. Gentilmente, empuja mi espalda contra los cojines, recostándome mientras se coloca encima de mí. Siento una especie de calor, que no proviene no solo de su cuerpo, sino también de mi interior. Me atraviesa, aumentando mi deseo. Nos hemos besado varias veces este mes, pero nada como esto ha sucedido desde la noche que regresamos. Es maravilloso.

Mientras acaricia mi cuello con su boca, le pregunto-, ¿Qué está pasando?

Y dicho esto me arrepiento de mis palabras. Hemos sido tan cuidadosos antes, ¿por qué negarme esto? No es como si no pasáramos suficiente tiempo juntos o dudáramos del amor que nos tenemos. Pero aún así, las palabras solo salieron, porque todo esto era demasiado repentino.

Él levanta su cabeza-. Lo siento.

Y con eso, se aleja de mí, sentándose al otro extremo del sofá. Me siento en mi sitio, sobresaltada. ¿Por qué abrí mi boca? Solo quería regresar a como estábamos hace unos minutos.

- No lo decía en ese sentido, -le aseguro-. Me gustó.

Se ríe-. A mí también. Pero iba a intentar distraerme. De igual forma, no estaba funcionando.

- Bueno, recién estábamos comenzando. Estoy segura que puedo evitar que te distraigas, -le digo y me acerco a él, besándolo justo bajo su oído.

- Ruth, ¿cómo puedes estar tan calmada? –me pregunta.

Giro a mirarlo a la cara. Lo veo duro y rígido, definitivamente no es la expresión que estaba esperando a ver en su rostro hoy.

- En realidad, estoy más bien emocionada, -le digo, aún confundida.

- ¿Has olvidado qué día es hoy?

- La cosecha.

Cuando digo esas palabras, es como si alguien lo hubiese golpeado a la cara.

- Pero tú estás a salvo, -le aseguro-. No tienes por qué preocuparte.

- Nunca había estado tan asustado un día como hoy, -me dice-. ¿Sabes por qué?

Parpadeo-. ¿Yo? ¿Estás preocupado por mí?

- ¡Por supuesto! –exclama-. Si hoy sale tu nombre, ¿qué es lo que voy a hacer, Ruth? Ni si quiera puedo pensar en eso. Nunca había estado tan asustado por una cosecha antes, ni cuando mi nombre todavía estaba ahí. Desearía poder poner mi nombre en lugar del tuyo.

- Las probabilidades…, -comienzo

- Puede que no estén a tu favor hoy día, -susurra-. No lo estuvieron para Maysilee.

Siento un nudo en mi garganta al oír nuevamente su nombre y aguanto las lágrimas. Súbitamente, me lanzo contra sus brazos, y lo abrazo fuertemente. Me sostiene contra él lo más cerca que puede, como si eso me mantuviera a salvo.

- No te dejaré, -le prometo.

-Pero…

- ¡No! No pensemos en eso hasta que llegue el momento, y solo si tenemos que hacerlo.

Me mira tristemente-. Está bien.

Comienzo a besarlo nuevamente. Su abrazo es fuerte, pero yo solo quiero que se aferre a mí aun más y que me envuelva por completo.

- Te amo, -me dice cuando nos separamos.

Lo miro a sus increíblemente fervientes ojos y todo lo que puedo hacer es evitar que mi corazón explote. Creo que por fin entiendo lo mucho que significo para él. Es casi lo mismo que significa él para mí. No podemos vivir el uno sin el otro. Si alguna vez tuviéramos la oportunidad de seguir adelante, y cada uno de nosotros siguiéramos con caminos separados, seguramente moriría.

- También te amo, -le contesto.

Sacude su cabeza-. Lamento si hago tanto drama.

- No, -discrepo-. Me alegra saber cómo te sientes.

-Ven, tengo unas cosas que quiero mostrarte, -me dice-. Antes de que me deje llevar por las emociones.

Trae consigo unas cuantas cosas que ha recolectado del bosque a través de los años. Tiene unas piedras algo interesantes, piel de algunos animales, flores y hojas disecadas, y plumas de aves. Miro cada objeto con interés, haciéndole preguntas como dónde los encontró, cómo eran originalmente y por qué decidió quedárselos.

Cuando giro una pluma en mi mano, sin hablar por un rato, me pregunta-, ¿en qué estás pensando?

- Intento imaginar, -le digo-, cómo eran estas cosas originalmente, y tú con ellas.

- Es un hermoso lugar, -me dice-. Lo suficiente como para hacerte olvidar de todo lo que dejas detrás, -entonces se detiene-. Bueno, casi todo.

- ¿En qué cosa de aquí puedes pensar mientras estás en un lugar tan hermoso? –me río, incrédula.

Coloca su dedo sobre mi nariz-. En ti.

- ¿Yo? – Me separo un poco, sorprendida.

- Claro, -me contesta-. Siempre has mostrado interés en el bosque. A veces intento imaginarme cómo sería llevarte conmigo allá.

- Pensaba que no querías que vaya contigo al bosque, -le digo.

- Bueno, no quería que seas castigada por tus padres o por los agentes de la paz, y probablemente ahuyentarías cualquier presa cercana, -agrega-, pero siempre he querido caminar por el bosque contigo, pasar el tiempo junto a ti.

- ¿Me vas a llevar? –Casi le ruego.

- Ya veremos, -me dice.

Sonrío-. Me llevarás eventualmente.

Me sonríe de vuelta-. Eso espero.

En eso miro la hora-. ¡Oh! Tengo que irme.

Me besa por última vez, y me abre la puerta y yo salgo, recibiendo unas cuantas miradas de los vecinos mientras me apresuro en llegar a casa.

Creo que debido a mi antigua tradición de salir a hablar con la gente el día de la cosecha, mis padres no sospechan nada, ya que no me preguntan dónde he estado. Me pongo el mismo vestido para la cosecha del año pasado y peino mi cabello de forma similar a la que mi madre lo hizo para el Festival de la Cosecha.

Quince minutos antes de que comience, voy hacia la plaza y me paro junto al resto de mi clase. Miro detrás de mí, buscando entre los rostros preocupados de los padres hasta que lo veo, luciendo tan asustado como un niño. Nuestras miradas se encuentran y nos miramos hasta que el alcalde comienza con el discurso de siempre.

Una vez que anuncia a los anteriores vencedores, aparece Stefan sosteniendo a un incoherente Haymitch. Parece que por lo menos fueron capaces de bañarlo y vestirlo. Tenemos un nuevo acompañante este año, ya que Niccola Peters fue capaz de escapar del Distrito 12 al ser promovida debido a la victoria de Haymitch el año anterior. Este año el nuevo acompañante es un hombre presentado como Minius Lynch. Lucía una peluca azul y un rostro estirado, sin duda como resultado de las cirugías del Capitolio.

- ¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! –exclama-. ¡Y que la suerte este siempre de su lado! Veamos, ¿vayamos primero con las chicas?

Las chicas siempre son primero. Siento el miedo en la boca de mi estómago. Aunque esta vez, no es tanto por mí. No quiero pensar en lo que sería de Phoenix si me escogen.

Su mano se hunde en el recipiente. Espero, moviendo mi rodilla, nerviosa. Entonces el saca el desafortunado trozo de papel y lee-, Louisa Simmons.

Inmediatamente me siento aliviada, aunque es imposible que me sienta feliz mientras veo a una chica aterrada, probablemente alrededor de los catorce o quince años, caminar hacia el escenario, conteniendo las lágrimas.

Minius se dirige hacia el recipiente de los chicos y saca el nombre de Shelton Meers. Tiene creo que trece años, y luce sorprendido de haber sido llamado. Leen el Tratado de la traición una vez más, Louisa y Shelton se dan la mano, y la ceremonia concluye por este año.

Entre la multitud que se aglomeraba para salir, no pude encontrar mi camino hacia Phoenix antes de que mi madre me alcanzara y me obligara hablar con Kelton.

- Gracias a Dios que ninguno de nuestros conocidos fue llamado este año, -mi madre dice después de haber saludado a Kelton-. Los Donner no han vuelto a ser los mismos desde lo de Maysilee.

- Ninguna familia vuelve a ser la misma, madre, -le digo.

- No, por supuesto que no, pero es tan trágico cuando le sucede a alguien con quien estamos relacionados.

Aprieto mis dientes. Aquellos con quienes estamos relacionados. Me siento culpable de no sentir tanta pena esta año en comparación al anterior, pero mi madre ha dicho algo cierto. Era trágico cuando alguien de la ciudad era escogido porque no se nos permitía relacionarnos con nadie más.

- Es terriblemente triste que no puedas acompañarnos esta noche a cenar, Kelton, -le dice mi madre.

- Sí, pero los Olsen me invitaron primero, -le contesta.

En mi interior le agradezco a Rudy Olsen. Con suerte podré escabullirme temprano de la cena e ir a ver a Phoenix. Si Kelton hubiera asistió hubiera sido casi imposible que mi madre me deje ir.

Cenamos ternera, la carne más cara, como celebración de que estoy a salvo un año más. A veces me pregunto qué harían mis padres con la carne si mi nombre saliera elegido. Probablemente igual lo comerían, no permitirían desperdiciar el dinero de esa forma.

Una vez que lavamos los platos, me escabullo por la puerta trasera, por donde ni siquiera tengo que llegar hasta la fila de árboles para encontrarme envuelta en los brazos de Phoenix. Viene corriendo desde los árboles y me abraza, con sus fuertes brazos en mi cintura. Sus labios se dirigen hacia los míos con una fiera pasión, y pronto siento que me falta el aire. Pero amo la sensación de estar con él de esta forma, así que no me quejo.

- Bueno, -le digo, sin aire-, estoy casi alegre que todavía me falte un año más si así me vas a recibir.

Suelta un gruñido-. No me recuerdes que nos falta un año más.

Me río y comienzo a besarlo nuevamente. Entonces escucho a la puerta trasera golpearse y Phoenix levanta su mirada, manteniendo fuertemente su abrazo sobre mí. Mi corazón se acelera ante el temor de que alguno de mis padres se acerque y nos descubra.

Me giro y veo a Kelton. Luce claramente sorprendido, incluso algo adolorido. Me sonrojo y veo que no hay nada que pueda decir para intentar "explicar" lo que pasó. Me vio besando a Phoenix.

- Tus padres me dijeron que podía encontrarte aquí, -me dice finalmente, aunque sigue luciendo confundido.

- Sí, -es lo único que se me ocurre decirle.

- Será mejor que me vaya a mi casa, -de alguna forma parece que ha recobrado su compostura ahora.

- ¡Espera! –Lo llamo mientras él se gira para marcharse. Se detiene, y voltea a verme, y sus cejas comienzan a juntarse. Continúo-. No puedes decirle de esto a nadie, ¿comprendes, Kelton? Mis padres no pueden saber de esto.

Sacude su cabeza-. No se lo dire a nadie. Lo prometo.

Dejo salir un suspiro-. Gracias Kelton.

Baja la mirada mientras asiente y se marcha. Me giro para mirar a Phoenix, quien sigue mirando a Kelton irse.

- ¿Confías en él? –me pregunta.

Lo pienso por un momento-. Sí.

- No me gusta que él lo sepa, -me dice-. Si te desea tanto como parece, no creo que nuestro secreto dure más de una semana.

* * *

**N/T: Vamos a los árboles a la vuelta de la casa decían, no nos verá nadie decían... ¿Su secreto estará a salvo con Kelton? ¿O es que usará esta nueva información para su beneficio? Las respuestas a todo esto en el próximo capítulo :)**

XOXO, Sweet-aries


	16. Capítulo 15: El baile

Capítulo quince

El baile

- ¿Qué vas a hacer el sábado por la noche? –me pregunta Phoenix.

Lo pienso por un momento-. Nada.

- Perfecto. –Sonríe-. ¿Quisieras ir a un baile conmigo?

- ¿Pero cómo? –le pregunto. No nos pueden ver juntos. Las últimas dos semanas han sido demasiado estresantes ya que Kelton ahora sabe de nosotros. La primera cena que tuvimos después de que nos viera a Phoenix y a mí juntos fue agonizante para mí. Estaba preocupada que vaya a decir algo, o por lo menos, soltar alguna pista, pero actuó sorprendentemente normal. No sabía cómo podíamos salir juntos en público, sobre todo ahora.

- Ya verás, -me dice, con esa tonta sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡Dímelo! –le ruego, pero solo sacude su cabeza y permanece en silencio.

Suspiro y decido que me dé la información necesaria-. ¿A qué hora nos encontramos?

- ¿Te parece bien a las nueve y media?

- Ya, de igual forma mis padres se van a dormir a las nueve.

- Te esperaré afuera.

Sentía que un pequeño estremecimiento recorría mi cuerpo. Era algo romántico el escabullirse de noche para ir a encontrarme con mi amor prohibido; y con Phoenix, estaba segura que iba a ser una noche para recordar.

Espero en mi cama, con un vestido de verano ya que no sé qué tan formal tenía que ir, por lo que decidí por un look ni muy casual ni muy elegante. Mi cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo con algunos mechones sueltos alrededor de mi cuello. Mis padres habían dejado de hablar hace unos quince minutos y los ronquidos de mi padre comenzaron en el momento adecuado. Una vez que el reloj marcó las nueve y veintisiete, no pude esperar más. Bajé rápidamente las escaleras y salí por la puerta trasera, en donde me esperaba Phoenix con las manos en los bolsillos.

- Hola, -me acerco a él con una sonrisa.

Saca una de sus manos de su bolsillo y la coloca sobre la mía-. Hola.

Nos besamos y luego me guía a través de la silenciosa calle. Nos mantenemos en las sombras, ya que todavía hay vecinos despiertos. No todos son tan aburridos y cansados como mis padres.

- ¿A dónde vamos? –le pregunto, sin reconocer el camino por donde íbamos.

- ¿Te acuerdas del Quemador?

- Recuerdo lo que me contaste del Quemador.

- Bueno, -me dice-, el Quemador es un viejo almacén de carbón.

- Ah, creo que lo he visto antes, -comento.

- Sí, pero hoy lo han limpiado todo para que podamos ir a bailar.

- ¿Y cómo vamos a bailar? –le pregunto-. Quiero decir, sin que nadie nos vea.

Me sonríe, como si supiera algo-. Tengo eso bajo control.

Solo me queda confiar en su palabra. Nos dirigimos hacia el Quemador, alejados de aquellos que van por la ruta principal. Phoenix me lleva a un lado del almacén, hacia una escalera.

- Voy primero, ya que tú llevas un vestido, -me dice. Me pregunto por un momento si mi atuendo no era práctico para la ocasión, pero luego Phoenix me besa ligeramente y me susurra-, por cierto, luces hermosa.

Sonrío mientras lo veo subir. Subo detrás de él, quien está más arriba. Al final hay una ventana abierta por donde él se desliza, y luego me ayuda a entrar. Estamos en una especie de plataforma, encima del resto. Hay cajas y varios objetos diversos bloqueando la mayoría de la vista de la fiesta, llena de música.

- ¿Seguro que nadie puede vernos? –le pregunto.

- Nadie, -me lo promete. Y me extiende su mano-. Entonces, ¿quieres bailar?

Pongo mi mano sobre la suya. Me acerca a él, con una sonrisa en sus labios, y comenzamos a bailar. A diferencia de los bailes que tuve que soportar durante el Festival de la Cosecha, estos son más rápidos. Mi pulso se acelera con el ritmo de las canciones y él me hace girar una y otra vez. Honestamente, mi compañero es el mejor bailarín que haya conocido. Intento seguir sus movimientos, pero me siento mediocre a su lado. Aun así, es paciente conmigo y no puede dejar de sonreir.

- Cazas, cantas y ahora bailas, -le digo-. Phoenix, ¿es que acaso eres malo en _algo_?

- En cocinar, -me dice-. No he tenido una cena decente desde…

Se detiene, y su rostro se llena de tristeza. Sé qué es lo que iba a decir; desde que su padre murió. Por eso, intento hacerlo sentir mejor.

- Entonces tendré que enseñarte, algún día, -le digo.

Se ríe-. Seguro. Buena suerte con eso.

- ¿Estás dudando de mi habilidad de enseñarte?

- No, solo de mi habilidad de hacer que cualquier comida mantenga su sabor original.

- Ya veras, -le digo.

Sacude su mano y me sorprende agarrando mi cintura con ambas manos y levantándome. Suelto un chillido, moviendo mis brazos como si fuera un pichón tratando de volar. Se ríe.

- ¡Bájame! –exclamo.

Me obedece, no sin primero robarme un beso, el cual le doy feliz. Una vez que se aleja un poco, le doy un golpe juguetón en el hombro-. ¡Nunca me vuelvas a asustar así!

- ¿Cómo? ¿Así? –Phoenix sonríe pícaramente y antes de que me dé cuenta, me levanta y me da varias vueltas antes de ponerme nuevamente de pie.

Abro mi boca, sorprendida, y él comienza a reírse de mi reacción.

- Es demasiado divertido como para no hacerlo, -me dice.

- Ah, ¿entonces es divertido hacerme sentir que voy a morir?

Envuelve mi cintura con sus brazos y se inclina cerca a mi oído-. Deberías de saber que nunca te voy a dejar ir.

Mi corazón deja de latir. De alguna forma, no creo que esté hablando acerca de levantarme en el aire. Más bien, está hablando de nosotros. De que nunca vamos a terminar.

- Lo sé ahora, -le susurro en respuesta.

Entonces, comienza a besarme y yo le correspondo, ansiosamente. Es como si nunca pudiera tener suficiente de él.

Entonces, se aleja un poco. Tengo que contenerme para no acercarme más. ¿Por qué se detuvo? Ansío la sensación de sus labios contras los míos más que nunca.

- Pedí esta canción, -me dice. Reconozco la lenta melodía que ha comenzado a sonar. Me mantiene cerca a él, moviéndonos en pequeños círculos como en el Festival de la Cosecha, pero con más gracia. Sus labios se acercan a mi oído y me canta suavemente:

_"__Ruth, iluminas mi camino_

_Eres el único motivo _

_Para soportar toda esta locura_

_Porque eliminas mis desdichas,_

_Ruth, eres la única razón _

_Para seguir intentándolo_

_Cada vez que fracaso,_

_Porque te tengo a mi lado,_

_Tú, mi Ruth_

_Oh, solo tu_

_Mi Ruth_

_Me haces cantar.__"_

Reconozco la canción. Es sobre una chica llamada Elle, pero Phoenix ha reemplazado su nombre por el mío. Me lleno de lágrimas, así que oculto mi rostro en su fuerte pecho mientras me sostiene contra él. Me escondo en él, y no quiero salir de ahí nunca más.

Sin embargo, cambio de idea cuando siento sus labios sobre mi cabeza. Levanto mi mirada y tomo aire mientras besa el comienzo de mi frente y deja un rastro de besos hasta que llega a mis labios. No dejo que se aparte de mí, aunque de igual forma, parece que no quiere hacer otra cosa que besarme.

Finalmente dejamos de besarnos, manteniendo nuestras frentes unidas. La música ha dejado de sonar, y solo queda en el Quemador el sonido de cosas siendo arrastradas y de gente limpiando.

- Creo que ya terminó, -me dice Phoenix.

- ¿Hace cuánto? –le pregunto.

Se ríe-. Hace un buen tiempo. Pedí que esa canción sea la última, y parece que todos ya se fueron. Incluso están que colocan todas las cosas en su lugar.

- No quiero regresar, -suspiro.

- Puede que pase algo malo si no lo haces, -Phoenix suena igual de decepcionado que yo.

Ya es hora de irnos. Bajo la escalera primero, y luego me sigue Phoenix. Es tan tarde que la mayoría en la ciudad ya está durmiendo. Así que podemos caminar libremente tomados de la mano hacia mi puerta trasera, la cual he dejado sin seguro.

- Esta noche fue perfecta, -le digo.

- Me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado, -y retira algunos mechones de mi rostro. Por alguna razón, su comentario me sonroja. Disfrutar. Más bien, lo disfruté a _él_.

- ¿Cuándo te veré de nuevo? –le pregunto.

- Probablemente el miércoles, -me dice, y me entristezco. Pero me explica-, mañana solo tengo tiempo para cazar, y con el tiempo que perdimos por los Juegos, tengo que recuperarlo trabajando horas extras en las minas.

Sonrío con poco entusiasmo-. Lo entiendo.

Me devuelve esa misma sonrisa y me besa suavemente, levantando delicadamente mi mentón con sus dedos. Siento un estremecimiento que atraviesa mi espalda, algo que ninguno de sus besos feroces y apasionados de esta noche han logrado. Me mira a los ojos por un momento, y luego me suelta.

- Buenas noches, -me dice.

Me despido de él igualmente-. Buenas noches.

Me escabullo hacia mi habitación, sintiendo que floto contra el suelo.

Si tan solo hubiera sabido que la que consideraba la mejor noche de mi corta vida pronto me llevaría a la ruina.


End file.
